Rory's Biggest Decision
by Meredith Girl
Summary: How will Rory choose between the two bad boys, the only guys in her life who have ever truly challenged her?
1. UNDERWATER BASKET WEAVING

**Disclaimer**: Like everyone else, I own nothing except my imagination.

**Author's Note**: This was my first fanfic... ever! I was obnoxious and posted a "special edition" a la George Lucas, but in retrospect I'm just going to go back through this original and delete the annoying Author's Notes and call it a day. Happy reading! (And actual story-related note: this takes place after the Season 5 finale and goes into an obviously totally different direction.)

* * *

CHAPTER 1: UNDERWATER BASKET WEAVING

* * *

Rory sighed as she finished putting the last of her books on the shelves in the pool house.

"All finished," she announced to herself. She looked around. Satisfied with the unpacking, Rory moved all the empty boxes to beside the door. She gave one last forlorn glance at the empty window where her mother stood only moments before, and turned the lights out to go to sleep.

* * *

"I'm sorry, what?"

"Luke, you heard me," replied Lorelai.

"I know, I just – uh, I just need to process this," Luke said, clearing his throat. His expression suddenly changed from one of surprise to his usual annoyed look.

"Waaaaait a minute; I'm supposed to ask you. You can't do anything traditional, for once, can you?"

"Nope! I mean, you know, I can do traditional, believe me; I even ordered a Honeybaked Ham one year for Christmas instead of Chinese, which either way you look at it can be traditional if you're going for _A Christmas Story,_ you know, "fa ra ra ra ra" and all that jazz, but when it comes to the important stuff, well-"

Luke silenced her with a kiss.

"Is that a yes?" she whispered.

"Damn right, it is," he said huskily.

"A-hem?" she prompted, wiggling her left finger. Luke shot her another mock-annoyed look, then reached into his pocket.

"You knew the whole time, didn't you? When you went behind the counter?" he asked.

"A lady never tells," she said loftily.

* * *

"Aaargh!" Rory moaned, sliding her hand out from under the covers and smacking the nightstand in search of her alarm. It took a few seconds to realize it was her cell phone ringing.

"Hello?" she said groggily.

"_Ace?"_

"Yeah?"

She could hear Logan laughing on the other end. "_Call me after your first cup_."

"You know me so well," she murmured as she hung up. Rory reluctantly climbed out of bed. After her morning routine, she called Logan back.

"Hey you."

"_Hiya, Ace. Do you have any plans for today? Because if not, I have a Jet-Ski with your name on it."_

"Well, seeing as I'm a failure as a journalist, my mother hates me, and I have an impending sense of doom as to any job my grandparents set me up with, I planned a full day of self-pity. But the skiing sounds better."

"_Whoa, whoa, whoa. First things first. One, you are not a failure as a journalist; my father's an asshole. I thought we already established this. Two, I highly doubt your mother hates you, although I don't think she's quite warmed up to me. And finally, why are you grandparents finding you a job?"_

Rory sighed. "Well, I'm relieved to hear that you don't think I'm a failure. I mean, when I told you about your dad's comment, you didn't exactly deny his assessment, and - "

"_Rory, that's crap! You know I think you're a kick-ass journalist. Why else would I have let you cover the LDB event? I mean, you know, except for my overwhelming attraction to over-caffeinated brunettes."_

Rory smiled.

"_Seriously, Ace, you know my dad's full of shit."_

"I know you have a strained relationship with him, but he still knows what he's talking about. He's, like, the king of journalism, and if he says I can't make it…I can't make it!"

"_That's bullshit and you know it_," Logan replied.

"Whatever," Rory said, annoyance creeping into her voice. She began pacing the room.

"_So what's the deal with your grandparents and the job?"_ Logan said, attempting to change the subject.

"Well…" Rory said slowly. "My grandpa's probably going to get me a job for the time being because I dropped out of Yale." She cringed, waiting for the bomb to drop.

"_Yeah, right_," said Logan. There was a long pause on Rory's end. "_Are you serious_?" he exclaimed.

"Look, I just don't want to be the only person wandering around without a focus, a sense of purpose. I was so career-driven that I never even considered any other options. I'm just not going to waste my time and my grandparent's money on Underwater Basket Weaving while I decide what to do with my life," she said, finally running out of breath.

"_Ok, ok. You know, it's alright to take a semester off. Most everybody does it nowadays. I'm just surprised that you would let one little comment from a known jackass deter you from your calling_," Logan replied. Even though he sensed Rory's tension over the phone, he began to laugh.

"What?" she said tersely.

"_I'm sorry… __**Underwater Basket Weaving**__?_" he laughed.

Rory grinned as she flopped down on the couch.

"_No, no, I really think Finn might have taken it during his "artistic" stage last year..."_

* * *

The bell jingled over the front door of Taylor's shop.

"Welcome to- oh, it's you," Taylor said, his voice dropping from its usual chipper greeting tone.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Look, Taylor, we need to talk," Luke said.

"About what, pray tell? Your little game of hot potato with that house? First you want it, then you don't want it, then I presume you are interrupting my work day to-"

Luke gripped the edge of the countertop, looked down, took a deep breath and attempted not to throttle Taylor. "Ok, I know I said I didn't want the house, but I was hasty, so just tell me whether or not I need to kick Kirk's ass to get it back."

"Do you really want this house, Luke? Because I don't think I need to tell you that there are _many_ interested parties, and although the board ruled in your favor, I'm beginning to believe that you don't really want this house," Taylor replied snootily.

"Look, I wanted the house, I still want the house, I only said that I didn't because Lorelai was mulling, but she is no longer mulling, so there is a non-issue with mulling because she decided not to be wooed by the fancy hotel chain and- " Luke stopped when he saw the confused look on Taylor's face. "Aw, jeez," he sighed. He decided to cut to the chase. "Look, we're engaged, ya happy? I want the house because we're getting married."

"Oh my! Well, congratulations, Luke! I can throw away the ribbons now. Unless you want me to save them for little Danes'?"

"Aw jeez. Do whatever you want with your ribbons. Look, can I have the house or what?" Luke replied, rolling his eyes.

"Welllllll," Taylor said, drawing out the moment as long as he could. When he saw the near-murderous look in Luke's eyes, he reconsidered. "Well, I suppose it wouldn't be fair to let Kirk buy it after the board's decision, so yes, you may still buy the house."

"Thank you!" Luke said, with a look of relief. "Really, thanks, Taylor. Wow. I'm getting married…I'm getting married!" Luke's relief turned to elation. "Oh God, I gotta call Liz, and, heaven help me, T.J., and what are we gonna do about Rory…" Luke trailed off as he muttered to himself, walking back to the diner.

* * *

"Ok, Michel, is there anything left to do?" Lorelai asked.

"Hmm, let me see, there is an inn full of guests, who want their every need taken care of, and Sookie is not here so there is a staff of moderately competent cooks trying to feed them…I don't think so," Michel replied in his usual bored tone.

"A-ha! So what you're trying to say is that I should, in fact, stay here rather than go to Friday night dinner, because who _knows_ what kind of crisis may arise than can only be quelled with my experienced hand? What if someone needs an extra towel? What if the hot water runs out and we need to fix it right away? What if they serve cranberry sauce from the can instead of with actual cranberries? What if someone is allergic to nuts, God forbid, and the almonds in tonight's special makes their head swell up and we need someone to call the EMT and explain? I think you can't live without me, Michel," Lorelai said excitedly.

"No," he deadpanned slowly. "Go to your mother's house. If you don't go, she'll call, and when Emily is angry she scares me. Now go."

"Alright, alright. But remember, if someone's pillow is not adequately fluffed, and only my special brand of fluffing will do-"

"Goodnight," he said airily.

"I'll miss you too," Lorelai said over her shoulder as she left the Inn. "_Damn_," she said softly to herself. She didn't know how she was going to face her parents and Rory, yet she could think of no feasible excuse for getting out of Friday night dinner. "Oh well, here goes nothin'."

* * *

Lorelai handed her coat to the latest maid and made her way into the sitting room.

"Hi, Mom, Dad," she said, with the slightest hint of sarcasm.

"Hello, Lorelai," they each replied. She and Rory looked at each other for a long moment.

"Hey, Mom," Rory said, breaking the silence, looking down as soon as she finished speaking.

"Hiya, kid," Lorelai said, false warmth in her voice. There was an awkward pause.

"Dinner is served," proclaimed the maid.

"Alright, Olga, not so loud," Emily said, frustration apparent in her voice. "Just because she finally has a grasp on the English language she thinks she has to shout everything." She huffily made her way into the dining room.

"Ladies," Richard said, gesturing for Lorelai and Rory to enter first.

They ate in relative silence for a full ten minutes before Emily burst out.

"I can't stand it, anymore. Lorelai, what is that _thing_ on your finger!"

Lorelai grinned in spite of herself. "Oh, yeah, that. Hey, Mom, Luke's gonna make an honest woman outta me."

Emily's eyes grew big, and Richard shifted uncomfortably in his seat. Rory, forgetting her angry words with her mother, squealed with excitement.

"Oh my God! Oh my God, he did it! He proposed!" she exclaimed.

Lorelai smiled. "Well, almost," she said. "I kind of proposed to _him_."

"Oh wow. This is so amazing! Tell me everything. Oh God, do I have to call him Dad now? Step-Dad? Uncle Luke?"

"No honey, I'm thinkin' just Luke will do."

"Now wait just a minute!" Emily exclaimed. "I think we have a right to an explanation, don't we, Richard?"

"Your mother is right. You're serious with this Luke?" Richard said, frowning.

"Uh, yeah, Dad. I mean, he was going to propose anyway, I found the ring. I just beat him to it in a romantic moment," Lorelai replied.

"Ugh. I cannot _believe_ that you are going to be Mrs. Greasy Diner. Richard, do something!" Emily shrieked.

"Now, now, just a minute. It's Lorelai's life. Lorelai, does he truly make you happy?" Richard asked.

"Yes, Dad," she said warmly. "I am so in love with him. And he's so good to Rory!" she exclaimed, watching Rory's face light up. "He loves her as if she were his daughter, and God, he loves me so much, too."

"Well, then that's all there is to it," Richard announced.

"Oh!" Emily huffed. Lorelai and Rory shared a secret grin.

* * *

"Mom, I'm so happy for you," Rory said as she walked Lorelai to her car, their arms linked.

"Thanks, kid."

"Wow, so does the pregnancy scare sound not so scary now?" Rory inquired.

"Hey, whoa! Let's not jump the gun here. One life-altering event at a time, ok?"

"Ok," Rory said as the conversation drifted off into silence. "Hey, Mom?" she said as they approached the car.

"Yeah?"

"I just wanted to let you know that I'm not just overreacting about Mr. Huntzberger's comment. I really do think that I need some time off, regardless," Rory said quietly.

Lorelai sighed. "I don't know what to say, Rory. This isn't you. You're just so focused; you know what you want and you go after it. Still, I can't force you to go to school every day. But I think it sucks that the whole Huntzberger clan has gotten to you. Oh, what I wouldn't love to do to that family!"

"Well, I spoke to Logan again," Rory said.

"And?" Lorelai asked cautiously.

"And he said his dad was full of shit. He said that I would make a kick-ass journalist and to not listen to his father."

"Well…" Lorelai said.

"_And_ he said that most everyone takes a semester off at some point in their college career, that it's perfectly normal."

"Oh, cuz he would know what's perfectly normal," Lorelai said bitingly. She saw Rory flinch, and knew she was pushing it. "Ok, kid," she said, sighing. "Tell you what; you take one semester off – a semester, mind you, not a whole damn year – and promise promise _promise_ to go back to Yale."

"Ok, Mom, I promise."

Lorelai hugged Rory. "You know it's because I love you, right? I mean, you're supposed to have the better life here, and college is included."

"I know," Rory said, her voice muffled against her mother's shoulder.

"Love you."

"Love you too, Mom."

"Adios, kiddo," Lorelai said, getting into her car.

"Bye, Mom." Rory smiled and walked back to the pool house. She whipped out her cell phone as she shut the door.

"Lane! Hey, it's me. Guess what?" Rory said, flopping down on her couch.

"_Rory! I have unbelievable news. But you go first."_ Lane replied.

"Well, my mom proposed to Luke!"

"_Oh my God! That's amazing! 'Bout time, too. Wait, did you say __**she**__ proposed to __**him**__?"_

"Yeah, you know Mom."

"_Yeah. So wait, does this mean he'll be at the wedding?"_

"Well, generally it's considered polite for the groom to show up, yes."

"_Not Luke, I mean Jess! If Luke is getting married, and Liz and T.J. live in Stars Hollow, then Jess is like totally obligated to come to the wedding. He might even be in it!"_

"Oh. Um, well, I hadn't thought of that," Rory said, concern shadowing her voice.

"_Have you even seen him since he showed up at Yale?" _Lane asked.

"No, no…" Rory drifted off. She decided to change the subject to a more comfortable topic. "So what's this unbelievable news you have?"

"_Oh my God, you wouldn't believe what my mother did; you remember the story about the tambourine band and the van? Well…"_


	2. TIME FOR YOUR LIBIDO

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing but my imagination.

* * *

CHAPTER 2: TIME FOR YOUR LIBIDO

* * *

"Lorelai Gilmore, you are not letting your daughter waltz down the aisle looking like a tramp! Be serious!" huffed Emily. 

"But Mom, everyone says orange is the new pink," whined Lorelai in a fake voice. She burst out into a grin. "Look at my baby girl. All grown up and ready to walk the streets."

"Uh, Mom, I'd have to agree with Grandma here," said Rory, glancing at the three-way mirror in disgust as a hideous orange creation swished around her legs. "I look like a traffic cone."

"But a very cute traffic cone!" she quipped.

"Lorelai!" warned Emily.

"Alright, alright, Mom. Geez." Lorelai flopped back into the plush chair in the fitting area. "What's the fun of trying on the pretty dresses if you don't have the ugly ones to compare them to? You need some fun juice."

"Oh, honestly," Emily said, rolling her eyes.

"Ah, champagne lady! Mommy dearest needs a refill," Lorelai called. The attendant gave her a questioning look but returned with another tray of champagne.

"Ok, Mom. I'm going to try the pretty ones now," said Rory. She stepped down from the stool she was standing on and chose a green dress with puffy sleeves, holding it up to herself and looking in the mirror. "What do we think?" she asked.

"_Much_ better," said Emily approvingly.

"Ah, yes, the classic 'I'm a leprechaun from the eighties' look. Been there, done that, got the prom pictures to prove it," Lorelai said as her cell phone rang. "Hello, Sadie Sadie almost-married lady speaking," she answered. Rory rolled her eyes and placed the green dress back on the rack.

"_You're a Funny Girl,"_ Luke said.

"Ah, my hubby-to-be, the groom of my dreams, my diner fantasy come true. What's up?"

"_Uh, so, Liz and T.J. just left the apartment_."

"Ooh, I know how hard it must have been to let your terribly annoying best man go. Tell me again, how many strippers are going to be at your bachelor party?" she said sweetly.

"_Ha ha, very funny. Ya wanna know why I called, or what?"_ he said wryly.

"Why, to tell me that you love me and can't stand being without me for one more second so we must elope and thereby skip this entire Gilmore affair otherwise known as the hellaciously big-ass wedding."

"_If only. So…um… they just got back from the airport._"

"Uh huh…" Lorelai said, waiting for the explanation.

"_They, uh, well, that is to say…" _Luke sighed over the phone. "_Jess is here."

* * *

_

Rory casually flipped through all the bridesmaid dresses on the rack, pretending to search for the next one to try on.

"So, I guess that means he got Luke's letter," Rory said flippantly. "He came for the wedding, huh?"

Lorelai studied Rory's face carefully. "Yep, he sure did, kiddo," she said lightly.

"Hmm," Rory said, looking uncomfortable.

"Wait, wait, wait. Jess? That hoodlum Rory knew in high school?" Emily said, wanting to clarify.

"Yes, Grandma."

Lorelai watched as Rory selected the next dress at random. "You know that means that he'll probably be in the wedding party, right Rory?"

"Oh, yeah, sure, mm-hmm," Rory said. "I think I'll just, um, go try this on. Be right back."

Rory closed the fitting room door and leaned against it, trying to catch the breath she didn't know she was holding.

"This is fine, I'm going to be fine," she said to herself. She slipped on the pale pink dress she'd been holding. "Besides," she continued to herself, "it's not like I haven't seen him since he left Stars Hollow. I have. I did. I sent him away, so, no biggie." She finished putting on the dress and looked at herself in the mirror. She smoothed down the front of the dress. "I'll be fine."

* * *

Rory walked into the pool house, coffee in one hand and cell phone in the other. 

"Well tell Kirk that you already hired a photographer and that it's rude to suggest airbrushing that, even if it is only twenty extra bucks," Rory said, grinning. She spied Logan in the kitchen making a sandwich. "I gotta go," she said, setting her keys down on the counter. "You what? Well, it's your twenty bucks. Bye, Mom." She dropped her phone into her purse as Logan gathered her in his arms.

"Mornin', Ace." Logan greeted her with a slow, sensuous kiss.

"_Afternoon,_ Huntzberger!" Rory said with a smile after she regained her composure. Logan laughed.

"Hey, I can't help it if _someone_ didn't wake me up this morning. Besides, who'd want to get out of bed when they woke up with a gorgeous brunette…" he said, nibbling on her ear.

Rory playfully pushed him away. "Listen mister, I have no time for your libido today," she said with mock consternation.

Logan clutched at his heart. "Ace, I'm wounded! And here I was thinking that you were all about my libido."

Rory merely raised an eyebrow.

Logan returned to his sandwich. "Ok, ok. Seriously, Ace. What's your grand plan for this glorious Saturday?" he asked.

"Well, I'm debating. Since my grandparents are out of town, I don't have to spend the afternoon at some tea with Grandma and her friends."

"Which means you have the afternoon free to…" Logan started mischievously.

Rory held a hand up, stopping him from completing his sentence. "However, this means that now I have time to help Mom with some wedding prep or house moving."

"Hmm. Both sound like they don't include me," Logan noticed.

"Well, we have been dating for awhile now. Frankly, I'm tired of you," Rory said playfully.

"Hey, be glad I've lasted this long. This whole boyfriend thing can be so taxing," he replied with a dramatic flair. He set his dishes in the sink and leaned against the counter. "For example, there's this pesky emotional thing that's happened to me as of late. I'm almost compelled to say very un-Logan-like things," he said, his voice playful but his eyes serious.

Rory felt a flutter in her stomach and fiddled with the hem of her shirt. "Such as?" she asked nonchalantly.

Logan pulled her to him. "Such as…" he leaned in closer, whispering in her ear. "I love you."

Rory looked at him with surprise. "Wow…" she breathed.

"You got time for my libido now?" he murmured into her mouth, leading her to the bedroom.

* * *

"So Luke, I really love what you've done with the place," Jess remarked, his eyes sweeping Luke's apartment. Everything that could possibly be put in boxes was completely boxed up. 

"Yeah, you know, it was time to redecorate," Luke said dryly. "But, hey, there's still a couch with your name on it if you want it. Temporarily, of course."

"Of course," Jess said smoothly, dropping his duffel bag on the floor.

Luke rubbed the back of his neck, clearly searching for something to say. "Listen, it's really good to see you. I'm curious though; why aren't you staying with your mom?"

Jess gave Luke a "duh" look. "I'm sorry, have you met T.J.?"

Luke returned the look with understanding. "Point taken. You want something to drink?"

"Nah, I'm cool. I'm just gonna go for a walk. You know, for old times' sake," Jess said, moving toward the door.

Luke eyed him suspiciously, but couldn't find an appropriate response. "Ok, um, well I'm gonna take some of these boxes over to the house later if you want to see it. Y'know, or…whatever."

Jess paused at the door. "Ok… Hey, I'm happy it's working out for you. Lorelai, I mean."

Luke genuinely smiled for the first time. "Yeah, thanks."

* * *

"Mom?" 

"In the kitchen!" Lorelai called. Rory walked into the kitchen and set her purse down.

"Ok, well, I've got the kitchen packed up, and boy, was that hard! I think I need a drink," Lorelai announced, wiping the invisible sweat from her brow.

Rory peered into a nearly empty box and eyed her mother suspiciously. "The toaster and a can opener? This is why you called me? I drive all the way to Stars Hollow for this? Clearly you are delusional and need help."

"Exactly! Help! Hence the phone call. Now, start totin', Kato."

"Wow, this house is amazing!" Rory said, her shoes clicking on the hardwood floor. She peered into the hallway of the former Twickham house.

"I know, isn't it? And just think, we'll have our own live-in Luke, and you know what that means."

"24/7 coffee?" Rory offered.

"And **donuts**!" Lorelai insisted.

"It's hard to imagine that just a few months ago there was a museum here," Rory commented.

"Yeah, I asked Luke if we could keep the caveman from the diorama, but he strangely refused," Lorelai said.

"Jealous," Rory said seriously.

"Most likely," Lorelai responded. They turned toward the front door as it opened.

"Is that who I think it is?" Lorelai said, clapping her hands together.

"Oh God, here we go again," Luke muttered from the other side of the door.

"It is! The Romeo to my Juliet, the Rhett to my Scarlett, the Tom to my Katie!"

Luke just rolled his eyes as he set down a box in the living room. "Do you have to do that every time you see me?"

"Yes," Lorelai replied sweetly.

"Hey, where do you want –" Jess began, the words dying as he saw Rory standing in the middle of the room.

"Hey," he said.

"Hey," Rory returned.

"Uh, Luke, dontcha think we ought to check on that thing outside?" Lorelai asked, nudging Luke out the door.

"What thing outside?" he asked, confused.

"Y'know, that thing..." Lorelai said, shutting the door after her, leaving Rory and Jess to have their first conversation in over a year.

* * *

So I know that the whole "I love you" thing is reversed. Let's accept the discontinuity and move on. 


	3. THE SAVOIR FAIRE WE'RE LOOKING FOR

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing but my imagination.

* * *

CHAPTER 3: THE SAVOIR FAIRE WE'RE LOOKING FOR

* * *

"So…" Rory said, her voice trailing off. 

"So," Jess replied, a hint of a smirk on his face. His smartass look gave Rory the confidence to begin pointedly unemotional small talk.

"So, Jess Mariano, what have you been up to these days?" she said, her voice even.

"Oh you know, the usual. Robbing old ladies, cherry-bombing mailboxes," he said glibly.

Rory crossed her arms. "Seriously."

"Seriously?" Jess replied. "Well, seriously, I live in the City. I was a messenger for awhile, and on one of my forays into the business district, I delivered something to a publisher. Turned out that they were looking for a street-smart editor for a new book review column in an edgy magazine," he explained, casually leaning back onto the wall.

"And you had the savoir faire they were looking for?" Rory returned dubiously.

"Actually, yes. That's where I work. I got an apartment in the East Village." He shrugged. "I'm doin' alright."

Rory was momentarily speechless. Here was Jess all settled in a life path, and she was, well…

"And you?" he asked.

"Oh, you know," she said breezily. "Taking a relaxing summer off after another grueling year at Yale."

"Well, I'm sure you're well on your way to becoming the next – who was it? Ah, yes, the next Christiane Amanapour," he said, only a hint of teasing in his voice.

"Yeah, well," Rory replied, searching mentally for a subject change. "So, can an important cog in the publishing machine such as yourself afford to be gone so long?"

"Well, I'm only up for the weekend. I'll go back on Monday, but I'll be back every once in a while to –"

Jess was interrupted by a commotion outside. "What the…" he started.

Jess opened the door and they both walked outside to find quite a scene.

"Hello, Lovely Lady Lorelai, glorious to see you again," said a familiar Aussie voice. Rory was torn between amusement at any impending actions from Finn and worry over introductions.

"I'm sorry, who are you?" Luke asked in bewilderment.

Finn dropped to one knee and kissed Lorelai's hand. "At your service, milady."

"Hey guys, what are you doing here?" Rory asked as she entered the front yard. Finn, Colin, and Logan were standing around in what only could be called activewear. They were wearing what, in their world, passed for workout clothes.

"Ace!" Logan said. Jess eyed him suspiciously. "Well, when I told the guys you decided to help your mom with moving this afternoon, we decided we couldn't let you move all those heavy boxes alone."

"Yeah, plus we think your mom's hot," offered Colin, quickly getting an elbow in the rib from Logan.

Logan turned to greet Luke and Lorelai properly. "Luke, congratulations" he offered, extending his hand. Luke grudgingly shook it. "Nice to see you again," Logan said smoothly. Luke merely snorted, recalling that their last meeting took place when Logan was half undressed.

"Figures he would know to congratulate," he said under his breath to Lorelai.

"What?" she half-whispered back.

"Lorelai," Logan greeted, slightly bowing at the waist.

"Logan," she returned cautiously. "Well, hate to disappoint you boys, but we're all done with the moving of the boxes for the day."

"Oh, rats. We're terribly disappointed we can't be of assistance. Allow me?" Finn proffered his arm. Lorelai shot Luke an amused look and took Finn's arm.

Lorelai directed Colin back toward their limousine. "Lead the way, Jeeves."

"What's with Crocodile Dundee?" Luke barked to noone in particular.

"I resent that," Finn called over his shoulder as they walked to the limo. "I'm quite a bit nicer than a croc." He leaned in conspiratorially to Lorelai. "_And_ I don't bite… unless asked."

"Hello? I'm standing right here!" Luke said, his voice tinged with anger and annoyance.

Lorelai suppressed a guffaw, released Finn's arm, and patted him on the shoulder. "That's enough for today, loverboy." She gave him a slight push toward the limo, returning to Luke. Finn feigned momentary disappointment, and then disappeared into the limousine with Colin.

Logan laughed as he put his arm around Rory's shoulders. "Don't worry about Finn, he's harmless," he said to Luke.

Logan then turned his attention to Jess and looked questioningly at Rory.

"Right, more introductions are in order," she said, trying to keep the nerves out of her voice.

"Logan, this is Jess. Jess, Logan," she said.

Logan kept one arm around Rory's shoulders and extended the other to shake Jess's hand. Jess gripped Logan's hand a bit harder and longer than normal, setting off a warning in Logan's head.

Rory tried to think of a clearer introduction. "Jess is Luke's nephew," she explained to Logan. "Logan is my boyfriend," she said to Jess; a look passed between Rory and Jess. Rory looked rather defiant, daring Jess to cause a scene. Jess merely returned her look coolly, an odd cocky confidence in his eyes. Rory tried not to flinch. After all, it wasn't appropriate to introduce Jess as her bad-boy ex-boyfriend; she shouldn't feel guilty by omitting the information. Still, she was visibly relieved when Lorelai spoke.

"Well, kids, I don't know about you, but I could go for a big ol' plate of something right now. Luke, don't you feel like fixing us a big ol' plate of something?"

Luke was successfully distracted by her suggestion. "No, but I'm sure Caesar will be moved to do something about it."

"But you do it so much better than Caesar! And my feminine wiles work wonders on you; I have the boots to prove it," Lorelai protested, batting her eyes.

Luke sighed. "C'mon guys, before she starts her Mae West impressions."

Lorelai sighed dramatically. "I guess that means that you don't want to 'come up sometime and see me?' hmm?" she vamped. Luke just rolled his eyes. They walked to the diner, Lorelai throwing not-so-subtle glances Rory's way.

Jess just stood outside the front door, his hands thrust in his pockets watching Rory and absorbing the scene before him.

"So, what's the plan, Ace?" Logan asked. "Shall I send Frank home with the boys or what?"

Rory decided to make a clear statement to Jess. She was not going to let him rattle her, no matter how unsettling the circumstances.

"I think that's an excellent idea. Feel like some quality diner fare?" Rory asked.

Logan looked down at his clothes. "Shouldn't I change?"

Jess snickered audibly, shaking his head. Rory chose to ignore him.

"Nope, I think those are perfect Diner clothes. You're a regular Kevin Bacon," she replied.

"Steve Guttenberg," Logan offered.

"Mickey Rourke," she countered.

"God, I hope not," Logan said, laughing. "Well, if I need to change later, I think I left something at your pool house that's passable. I'll go tell Colin and Finn to head on." Logan strode over to the limo.

"So, um, are you headed to Luke's?" Rory asked, suddenly very aware of Jess's intense stare.

"Nah, I think I'll let Richie Rich escort you," Jess said, watching Logan approach. Before Rory could respond, Logan appeared by her side.

"Are you headed to the diner as well, Jess?" Logan asked amiably.

"Nah, you kids have fun; I have some work to do," Jess replied mysteriously, his voice filled with sarcasm.

"Alright. Catch ya later, man. Good to meet you," Logan said.

"Likewise," Jess said with a straight face.

"Bye," Rory said weakly.

"Adios," Jess said, walking in the opposite direction.

When they were out of earshot, Rory shivered in disgust. "Ooh, what an asshole."

"Whoa, Ace. Such PG-13 language is so unlike you – it intrigues me. Do tell," Logan requested.

"Not much to tell; he's just a face from the past who always managed to get under my skin. But now I am older, and more mature, and able to brush off such annoyances like so many crumbs off my lap," she finished with a flourish, almost convincing herself.

Logan chuckled. "Good girl. Now about this diner: is this _the_ Luke's?"

* * *

And so they meet. What are you waiting for? Keep reading! 


	4. HERE'S LOOKING AT YOU, KID

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing but my imagination.

* * *

CHAPTER 4: HERE'S LOOKING AT YOU, KID

* * *

"So how was dinner with Richie Rich?" Jess asked casually, sprawled out on the couch, flipping through a magazine when Luke came upstairs.

"Fine. Weird. I dunno," Luke replied. "That kid bugs me."

"Oh yeah?" Jess said, feigning disinterest.

"Yeah, and his family is insane," Luke continued. He paused for a moment.

"Jess?"

"What?"

"No."

"No, what?" he asked innocently.

"Look, I don't like that kid any more than you do, but don't go there," Luke warned.

"I don't know _what_ you're talking about," Jess said calmly, closing his magazine and standing up. "But if I _did_ know what you were talking about, I might say that you of all people should know that it is _impossible_ to not go there." He stretched and walked out the door. "Later."

* * *

"Are you on crack?" Lorelai shrieked.

"Lorelai Gilmore! I am appalled. There was no cocaine involved in this decision; be serious," Emily retorted.

"Sorry, Mom. It's just, you know, the thought of a society engagement party is so… pro-me-and-Luke. And, y'know, that's not you," Lorelai said.

"Nonsense," Emily replied. "You're a Gilmore, however you choose to shirk the responsibility, and you will have an engagement party. Now have a guest list to me by Monday so we can invite your townspeople."

"Ah, yes, the clan, my people; well, you can take our lives, but you'll never take our freedom!" she cried.

Emily sniffed. "Rory, what is she talking about?"

Rory just grinned. "Nothing, Grandma. That means, yes, we'll invite the important Stars Hollow people."

"I've always wondered; are we Stars Hollowans? Stars Hollowites?" Lorelai pondered.

Emily rolled her eyes while Rory snickered.

* * *

"Hey Lu-uke…." Lorelai called, hanging over the counter.

"What?" Luke said, crankily, pulling the pencil from over his ear, ready to write down the next order.

"You know, you have a really symmetrical face," she cooed.

"Thanks," he said dryly. "And that means what, exactly?"

"Well it's like that thing I saw on TV once, where all the beautiful people are beautiful because they have symmetrical faces, and I'm just saying, you have a very symmetrical face."

Luke just looked at her, then went back to what he was doing. "Whaddya want."

"I love how we know each other _so_ well that we can read each other's thoughts! Here, let's try finishing each other's sentences. 'Luke really wants to have a fancy engagement party because…' "

Luke raised his eyebrows. "…he has gone temporarily insane."

Lorelai pouted. "Aw, honey, no. I guess we're not so good at this after all. The correct response was 'because I heart Lorelai.' "

"I'm sorry, what?" Luke said, confused.

"You know, like the t-shirts. It's like I heart New York. You heart Lorelai," she said matter-of-factly.

"I must, cuz I guess we're havin' a party," he said defeatedly.

"Ooh! Now I heart Luke!" she said giddily.

"What's this about a party?" Jess asked, walking downstairs, a duffel bag slung over his shoulder.

"Oh, um, well, my mother is throwing us an engagement party. It's going to be boring, though. You know, just a bunch of mom's stuffy friends, everyone in monkey suits, the whole nine yards, we'll probably sleep through it," she said breezily.

"Huh," Jess grunted.

Luke looked at him. "What, do you wanna go or somethin'?"

Jess paused, as if he were considering it a formal invitation. "Sure," he said. "Well, Luke, it's been real. See you later," he said to both of them.

Luke and Lorelai just looked at each other, neither willing to address the potential problem.

"Hey Luke, you know what else I heart?"

"One cup of coffee, comin' right up."

* * *

An orchestra was playing in the large ballroom where the engagement party was in full swing.

"Well, don't you clean up nicely," Lorelai teased.

"I try," Rory said.

"Twirl for Mommy," Lorelai commanded. Rory complied, her dress swirling around as she spun. She almost lost her balance coming out of her twirl, but Logan caught her and turned it into a dip, bringing her up slowly.

"Whoa, thanks," she said, slightly embarrassed.

"Anytime," Logan said, smiling charmingly.

"My night in shining….tuxedo," she said, recovering.

"Yes, my apologies, next time I'll bring the Dramamine," he said with a smirk. She playfully hit his shoulder.

Lorelai looked mildly uncomfortable. "So, Logan. Is your family here?" she asked pointedly.

Logan just smiled. "Yes, and we're hiding from them, so if you hear - "

"Logan!" a woman called. A tall blonde came over.

"Logan, there you are," said Honor. "Hi, Rory."

"Hey, Honor, where's Josh?" Rory asked.

"Oh, he's off talking with some of his old friends from prep school," Honor replied.

"Oh! Mom, this is Honor, Logan's sister. Honor, this is my mom, Lorelai," Rory said.

"Hi, delighted to meet you," Honor said.

"Super-excited to meet you," Lorelai replied peppily. Honor looked at her like she wasn't sure she was being sarcastic or not.

"Ok, Logan, just to let you know, Mom's on the lookout for you," Honor warned.

Rory and Lorelai exchanged a look. "Go, my darling. If you don't go, you'll regret it. Maybe not today. Maybe not tomorrow, but soon, and for the rest of your life," Lorelai said dramatically.

"Thanks, Rick," Rory said.

"No, really, go, hide," Lorelai said. "Who, Logan? Never met the kid. Oh wait, was that the blond boy I saw leaving about an hour ago?" she said to Honor with a vacant expression.

Honor grinned. "I like you," she said.

"Everyone does," Lorelai replied. "Martini?"

* * *

Rory grabbed Logan's hand and led him out of the ballroom.

"Well, you know the rule, Ace," Logan said.

"I know, I know. First things first: form a sub-party."

"Exactly," he said emphatically. They almost made a clear getaway, until they turned the corner.

"Jess!" Rory said with a look of surprise on her face. "What are you doing here?"

"Well, I had nothing better to do on a Friday night, so I thought I'd drop by and support dear old Uncle Luke," he said dryly.

Rory was momentarily stunned by the unlikely sight of Jess in a tuxedo, but made a quick recovery.

"Hey, you remember Jess," she said, squeezing Logan's hand.

"Of course," Logan said easily.

Jess forced a smile. "I'm sorry, I don't recall your name?" he said to Logan.

"Logan. Huntzberger," Logan said, a hint of steel in his voice.

"Right," Jess said, shaking a finger in the air.

"Hey, Rory, how 'bout a dance for old times' sake," Jess said, his hands resting in his pockets.

"Oh, um," Rory said, clearly flustered.

"Go ahead," said Logan, only challenging Jess with his eyes. "I'll go round up the gang and meet you in the solarium."

"Well, um, if you're sure," said Rory.

"Of course," Logan said, giving her a not-so-brief kiss before leaving.

"Jess," he said in recognition. Logan smiled and headed off to find his friends.

Jess offered his arm, and Rory hesitantly took it. He led her to the dance floor. As they began to dance, Rory noticed how the back of his hair just barely curled over the collar of his tuxedo, and forced herself to stop noticing things like that.

"So…here for Luke, huh," Rory said.

"Yup," he replied as they swayed from side to side.

"Hm. So, have you seen him yet?" she asked.

"I will," he replied. "Later."

"Ah, yes, 'later.' That's always been my favorite time. Probably why I like to say 'hasta luego' so much. That, and I've heard it's important to be bilingual in today's world. Don't you agree?" she rambled.

"Yup," he said.

Rory sighed. "Ok, Jess, really. Why are you here? This isn't your scene."

"Well, now, that's a little presumptuous of you. You don't really know what my scene is anymore, now, do you?" he said.

"Well, no, not really, I guess, but - "

"So then this could be my scene. My new scene," he added.

She looked at him questioningly but said nothing.

* * *

From across the room, Lorelai shot a suspicious look at Rory and Jess.

"Luke," she said, tugging on his sleeve. "What is up with that kid? Doesn't he know that enough's enough? Give up, man."

Luke glanced in their general direction. He knew exactly what Jess what up to; he also understood his motivation.

"Ah, don't worry about it. Besides, don't we hate the Huntzbergers?"

Lorelai looked worried. "Well, I mean, y'know, yeah. But just because someone has a crazy family doesn't necessarily mean that they should be blamed for them."

Luke raised an eyebrow. "Ok, I know when not to challenge a statement, and that is a very non-challengeable statement."

"You know what I mean. I'm not exactly planning _their _wedding, contrary to my parents' wishes. I just don't want Rory to have to deal with any more drama. She's got enough to worry about without Jess coming back and confusing her."

"Well, the last time he came she told him where to go, so I wouldn't worry about it," Luke said, clearly not worried.

"I suppose," sighed Lorelai. She adjusted her dress. "Anyway. You know what would go good with this martini?" she asked.

"Another martini?" Luke offered.

"I love that you know me," she said, setting her empty glass on a tray as a waiter walked by. "Shall we?"

* * *

"So…" Rory said. "Hey, did you know that every forty seconds somewhere there is an uncomfortable silence?"

Jess just looked at her, saying nothing.

"Did you hear about the - "

"Rory," he interrupted. "Just shut up and dance," he said calmly, pulling her closer before she realized it. Rory tripped and supported herself against the wall.

"You ok?" he asked, stepping closer.

"I just don't understand how you can come back like nothing ever - " she started in frustration.

"Rory!" she heard.

Colin and Finn walked up. "Hey, have you seen Logan?" Colin asked. "We've been looking for him everywhere."

Finn evaluated the situation. "Oy, mate, watch yourself," he said to Jess. "Alright, Rory?"

"Um, yeah, just got a little dizzy. Is it hot in here to you guys? It's definitely hot," she said.

"Uh huh," said Finn suspiciously. "I just wondered, cuz it looks like he was… _lean_ing."

"Leaning?" inquired Jess.

"Yes. Leaning," Finn said, making the motion with his hand. Jess stepped back, momentarily confused. Rory suddenly laughed.

"Finn," she said admonishingly. "Have you been watching 'While You Were Sleeping?'"

Finn's eyes darted from left to right. "What makes you say that?"

"Oh, Finny Finn Finn," Rory chided.

"Very sensitive of you, dude," said Colin.

"Hey," Finn said defensively. "It was one of a myriad of ways I've tried to bed the elusive Rosemary."

"Romantic," Rory said, rolling her eyes.

"Regular Casanova," Jess offered wryly.

"I'm sorry, have I met you?" Finn asked.

"Don't worry about Finn. He's met me at least four times," Rory said to Jess.

Finn gasped in horror. "I resent that! How could I forget meeting such a lovely -"

"Aaaand thank you, Finn, for watching out for my girlfriend," Logan said, sliding his arm around Rory's waist.

"She was blatantly mocking me, mate," Finn said to Logan.

"Uh huh. About what in particular? The dresses, the tendency to run naked, or maybe your one-man renditions of movies?" Logan said, grinning.

"Hey, noone can do 'Passion' like Finn," said Colin.

"Ooh, Logan, you should ask him to do 'While You Were Sleeping!'" Rory suggested.

"Oh, you can all go to hell," Finn said good-naturedly.

"Well, your handbasket awaits, Ace," Logan said, gesturing toward the solarium. "Let's go, guys." Logan led the sub-party toward the solarium.

"Oh, hold up," she said. She turned to Jess. "Um, you wanna come with or…"

"Nah, I'm gonna find Luke; I'll see you later," Jess said. "Gentlemen. Rory," he said with a half-bow. He lazily strode across the ballroom to find Luke.

Rory followed him with her eyes for a moment. He seemed different. Still cocky, yes. Possibly still badass. But not once did he mention what he said the last time they met, though she would just as soon keep it that way.

"He's a strange one," remarked Finn.

"Whatever, let's _go_, dude," insisted Colin. They all headed toward the solarium.

"Logan! Rory!" they heard a woman trill.

"Oh God," moaned Logan. "So close."

Finn and Colin managed to scurry around the corner right before Shira made it to the group.

"Rory, don't you look lovely tonight," she said in a fake voice.

"Thank you, Mrs. Huntzberger," Rory said politely.

"Oh, please call me Shira," she gushed. "Logan, be a dear and get your mother a drink," she said, waving him away. Logan sighed but complied. Once he was away, Shira lowered her voice conspiratorially.

"Now listen, dear, I'm terribly upset to hear that you've decided to abandon journalism," she said in hushed tones.

"How did you - "

"Oh Rory," she chuckled. "The DAR knows all," she said with a condescending pat on Rory's arm. "But that's not what I wanted to talk to you about. I feel just dreadful about that dinner. It was a stressful evening, and I spoke hastily. You simply must come to tea tomorrow so we can smooth things out," she said decisively.

"Oh, I don't know, um," Rory said in bewilderment.

"Oh, you're too precious!" Shira said with a tinkling laugh. "Of course you'll come."

"Here you go, mother," Logan said, offering her a drink.

"Thank you darling. Well, you children run along. See you tomorrow at 3, Rory!" Shira swept away to another group of socialites.

"What was _that_ all about?" Logan asked, wide-eyed.

"You know, I'm not entirely sure," Rory said. "But I'm starting to feel like _I_ need a drink."

Logan grinned mischievously.

"What?" she asked, smiling conspiratorially.

"Well," Logan said, grabbing two champagne flutes, "here's looking at you, kid."

Rory grinned. "Did I ever tell you you have a very symmetrical face?"

* * *

Oh my, what _does_ Shira want with Rory? Let's find out...


	5. THERE WAS A LINE, DAMMIT!

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing but my imagination.

* * *

CHAPTER 5: THERE WAS A LINE, DAMMIT!

* * *

"Logan, c'mon, I gotta go. _You_ gotta go!" Rory moaned, extricating herself from Logan's embrace. She squinted in the midafternoon sun.

Logan pouted. "Not until you do that thing you do, Ace," he said, leaning against his car, lacing his fingers with hers and playing with her hands.

"I'm not sure I'm aware of what thing you're talking about," Rory said loftily.

"_You_ know," Logan said, a lazy smile spreading across his face.

Rory sighed and folded her arms. "But it's so….girly," she whined.

"Maybe," he agreed, "but that only adds to the cuteness."

Rory thought for a moment. "If I do it, will you go?"

"Ouch! I'm not feelin' the love, Ace," Logan said.

"Oh, you know what I mean," Rory said playfully.

"Ok, you stalled enough." Logan looked at Rory expectantly.

"Fine; I hate you," she said in a tiny voice, grinning in spite of herself. She leaned over and gave him butterfly kisses on the cheek, then an Eskimo kiss with her nose, then pecked him on the lips.

"See, that wasn't so bad, was it? Come here," Logan said, engulfing her in a bear hug. "Ok, I'll go."

"Have fun," Rory said as Logan walked around the car.

"You know it," Logan said. He paused before getting in the car. "Hey, Ace?"

"Yeah?" Rory said.

"You know that un-Logan-like thing I said?"

"Mm-hm?" Rory said with a shy smile.

"I still do." With that, Logan got in his sports car and drove off. Rory smiled to herself and walked back to the pool house. She all of a sudden realized that she had never responded; Logan had said 'I love you' twice, and Rory hadn't even said it once.

* * *

"Darling, I can't understand why you would eat raw fish," Finn slurred.

"I'm watching my figure," Stephanie said defensively, picking up a sushi roll.

"Well I'm watching it too, and it seems fine to me," Colin said suggestively.

"Besides," Stephanie continued, ignoring Colin, "you _do_ know what fois gras is, right?"

"Don't spoil it, love, ignorance is bliss," Finn said. He paused as he considered the sushi.

"I wonder how he died."

"Who?" Stephanie asked.

"The fish," Finn said, as if it were perfectly clear.

"Probably drowned," Colin said sarcastically.

"O-k, no more sake for you," Stephanie said, sliding the drinks away from the boys.

"Oy, this is a saketini, thank you," Finn said, protesting.

"Ugh, I can't believe you're getting drunk at BondSt. Must you get drunk in a Japanese restaurant?" Stephanie said, disgusted.

"I like getting drunk in any language," Finn said.

At that moment, a dark-haired boy walked into the restaurant, sat down at the bar, and lit a cigarette. He casually listened to their conversation.

"Anyway, back to the topic at hand. What make you of the Rory situation?" Stephanie said.

Colin started the discussion. "Well, personally, I think she's hot," he offered.

Finn sat up straighter. "I agree, mate. You do realize that this is unprecedented behavior on Logan's part, right? I mean, the man hasn't been able to stick with one woman for two, three weeks at the most."

"I know," said Stephanie. "I mean, what is it about Rory? There was a line, dammit!"

"I think he finally grew up," said Colin. "But I don't know how long it will last."

Meanwhile, over at the bar, the boy put out his cigarette and signaled the bartender, asking for his usual. That last comment interested him immensely.

"What makes you say that?" asked Stephanie.

"Oh, I know!" cried Finn. "Shira was at Rory's mum's engagement party, and she latched onto the poor girl like there was no tomorrow."

"Exactly," affirmed Colin. "Logan said that Shira didn't take too kindly to Rory's status as 'girlfriend,' something we all know to be out of character for our blond friend, and dismissed her as unacceptable heiress material."

"Seriously?" Stephanie breathed. "Oh, this is good. I can't believe I missed that!"

"Yeah, well, it was weird, though; we hid around the corner, but we heard Shira ask Rory to tea to 'smooth things over,' or something. Who knows what that means," said Colin.

Stephanie sighed. "I guess it means I'll cross Logan off my list. I'll just have to find another billionaire to marry."

"You can always marry me, love," Finn slurred.

"In your dreams, Finn," Stephanie said. They were laughing when someone walked up to their table.

"Logan! Buddy! We were just talking about you. You're late, man," Colin said.

"Yeah, I got held up," Logan said with a wink. "So, anything interesting?"

The boy at the bar finished his drink and dropped a bill on the bar, walking back to his apartment.

* * *

Rory took a deep breath before ringing the doorbell of the Huntzberger mansion. She adjusted her clothes, fidgeting until the maid opened the door and let her in. Once she was inside, she didn't have to wait for long before Shira greeted her in the parlor.

"Rory, darling! How are you?" Shira exclaimed, fake-hugging Rory and giving her air kisses.

"Um, fine, Mrs. Hunt- I mean, Shira," she corrected. "How are you?"

"Oh, you know," Shira said breezily. Actually, Rory didn't know, but she kept the smart remarks to herself. "Tea?"

"I'd love some," Rory said cautiously. Shira led her to the terrace. They sat down to an elaborate table set with tea and cakes and other finger food. Shira let another maid pour while she looked Rory up and down, obviously sizing her up. She seemed to come to a decision, and then spoke.

"Well, dear, I don't have to tell you that Mitchum can be a little… insensitive at times," she said.

"Oh, well, he's just very, um, focused," commented Rory.

"Oh dear, you have a lovely way of improving the truth. That will come in handy," Shira said conspiratorially, taking a sip of tea before continuing. "I just wanted to say that it was utterly inappropriate for him to dash your dreams like that."

"Well he was just being honest," Rory insisted. "And when it comes to something like that, he's the expert, and I appreciate his candor."

Shira looked satisfied. "Well, my dear, you certainly know how to maneuver your way around delicate subjects. Grace will be important."

Rory finally asked the obvious question. "I'm sorry, I think I missed something here."

"Well, obviously Logan has become serious about you; and with you dropping out of Yale, temporarily I hope, it appears that journalism is no longer your chosen path. If you return to Yale, you have plenty of time to, of course, alter your course of study to a more appropriate major."

Rory began to understand. "More appropriate to what?"

"Well, dear," Shira said, obviously annoyed at Rory's unwillingness to comprehend, "if you're going to marry the heir to the Huntzberger fortune, you need to learn what it takes to be Logan's wife."

"He hasn't proposed!" Rory shrieked, highly shocked.

"Oh darling, it's only a matter of time," Shira said, patting Rory's hand. "We needn't wait for such technicalities. There's so much we can do in preparation without waiting for the men to make up their minds."

Rory jerked her hand back. "What changed?" she said incredulously. "I mean, I'm a Gilmore! We came over on the Mayflower! That wasn't good enough last time, so what's changed? My major? You seriously think that I will sacrifice all personal ambition to be someone's wife!"

Shira blanched. "No, no, it's good that you understand the publishing world, after all, you will have to endure many a business dinner; you just have to know that your primary role will be to support Logan in his endeavors. There's a lot more to it than you think."

Rory was shaking with fury. She calmly stood up and dropped her napkin on the table. "I may or may not get married in the foreseeable future, and I may or may not be a journalist, but I _will_ have my own life's purpose, and I can guarantee that that purpose will not be to serve someone else!"

Rory began to walk out of the room and paused in the doorway. "Oh, and thank you for the tea," she said in belated politeness before turning on her heel and leaving. Shira just sat there, numb with shock.

* * *

Rory stepped off the platform at the train station in New York City. She shivered in the twilight breeze, wishing she had brought a sweater, and headed toward the party Logan said he was at.

"Do I know you?" Finn asked, falling on Rory when she walked in the door. She looked at him dubiously and tried to pry his arm from around her shoulders. "Nah, I'm only teasing, love. I could never forget you, Lori," he slurred. Rory just shook her head and went off to find Logan.

"Ace!" she heard. She sighed in relief and ran over to hug Logan. "Whoa," he said, looking down at her. "You ok?" he asked with concern.

"You have no idea," Rory started, "what I've been through today."

"Well, don't mind Finn, he's been drunk going on four hours; he should pass out soon," Logan said, walking Rory to the balcony.

Rory sighed. "Oh believe me, that's the _least_ of my worries."

"Wait a minute," Logan said, a lightbulb going off in his head. "Today was the tea, wasn't it?"

Rory merely nodded.

"Ace, I told you not to go," he admonished.

"I know, I just couldn't think of a graceful way out of it," she reasoned.

"Well don't listen to a word she says; I told you, the whole family's certifiably crazy. They'll grow to love you. Look, if it will make you feel better, I'll sic Honor on my mom. She can talk you up nonstop, and maybe they'll see the light, at least in time for Honor's wedding."

Rory played with the hem of her shirt. "That's not exactly the problem," she said.

"Huh?"

"Well, apparently, me dropping journalism was the best decision I could have made in your mother's eyes," she said, leaning on the railing.

"What do you mean?" asked Logan.

"Apparently, now I'll have time for more important majors like home ec or something," she said wryly.

Logan laughed. "C'mon, Ace. Does Yale even have a domestic degree?"

"Logan, you don't understand!" Rory insisted. "She wants to groom me for life as a billionaire's wife! She is already planning our wedding. She says you're serious and she's serious and this whole thing is just getting out of hand!"

Logan looked uncomfortable. "Listen, Rory, when I said that thing, you know, I didn't mean…"

Rory looked at him, trying to decipher his face. "I know; you're not ready for that; I'm not ready for that. I'm not asking for a proposal here."

"Look, maybe this is going too fast, maybe we're going too fast…" he said slowly. "I know I said I could do the whole boyfriend thing, and you're special, but -"

He was interrupted by his cell phone. He held up his hand as he answered. "Yeah," he answered. "What? When? Well where did it happen? At the office? Which hospital are you at? Ok, I'll be right there; no, calm down, I'm on my way." Logan hung up the phone.

"I gotta go," he said brusquely.

"What happened?" Rory said, concern filling her voice.

"My dad had a heart attack." Logan said, running his fingers through his hair.

"Oh, Logan," Rory said, touching his arm.

"Look, I gotta go take care of things…I just…" Logan was at a loss for words.

"No, I understand; um, do you want me to go with you?" Rory offered quietly.

"No, I should just go. Um, Colin should be around here somewhere; he'll get you home."

"Ok," Rory said uneasily.

"Look – I'll call you later, ok?" Logan said quickly.

"Ok," Rory said, not sure of what else to say.

"Ok," Logan said. He rushed out of the party.

Rory suddenly felt sick to her stomach. Everything was a mess; she couldn't exactly ask Logan to analyze their relationship when he just got news like this, but she wasn't sure what just happened. She slowly walked out of the party, oblivious to her surroundings, and called a cab as it started to rain.

* * *

Jess heard a knock at his apartment door. His face fell in surprise when he saw Rory standing in the rain, shivering from the cold.

"Hey, I still had your address in my purse, and I don't know anyone else in the City, and I don't think I can go home tonight…" Rory said, tears suddenly choking her throat.

"Come in," Jess said, opening the door wider. He watched Rory walk into his apartment and then shut the door.

* * *

Dum dum dummm! Aren't you so glad the next chapter is out there waiting for you? 


	6. IT HAD TO BE YOU

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing but my imagination.

* * *

CHAPTER 6: IT HAD TO BE YOU

* * *

"Thanks," Rory said, gratefully accepting the cup of coffee that Jess handed her.

"No problem," he said, sitting down opposite her at the table. Jess sat quietly and waited until Rory was ready to talk. He was on his second cigarette when she had a coughing fit. He paused only a moment before putting it out, his eyes flashing with momentary annoyance before returning to a cool gaze.

"Um, you didn't have to - "

"That's fine," Jess said, cutting her off. "You cold?"

Rory looked down at her clothes; she was thoroughly soaked, and even though Jess had given her a blanket to wrap around herself, somehow it wasn't enough.

"Well…" she said uncertainly.

"Come on," Jess said, standing up. He walked over to the dresser and pulled out some clothes. It was a short walk since it was a studio apartment. "Put these on."

"Oh, I couldn't, I mean - "

"Rory," Jess said firmly. "You're obviously freezing, so go shower and put these on."

Rory meekly accepted the clothes.

"I promise they don't have cooties," he added wryly.

Rory had to grin. "Thanks," she said, heading into the bathroom.

Once she shut the door, Jess started to light another cigarette, then thought better of it. His mind was racing at the mere thought of Rory taking a shower in _his_ shower.

"Get a grip," he said out loud, disgusted with himself. He turned on the stereo and put in a CD before flopping down on his futon and picking up the latest book he had to review.

* * *

"I could be your DJ."

"No, Kirk," Lorelai said, walking away from him and sitting at the counter of the diner.

"Or I could sing," he offered seriously.

"Sing, Kirk?" Lorelai said with a wry smile.

"Lulu says my shower voice is exceptional; do you wanna hear? 'It had to be you,'"

"Oh God," Lorelai said.

"I'm not done yet," said Kirk. "It had to be you; I wandered around, and finally found the somebody whoooo," he sang.

"Kirk, get out," said Luke from behind the counter.

"But, Luke, I haven't gotten to my big finish," Kirk protested.

"You stick around, I'll give you a big finish," Luke threatened.

"I can dance," Kirk offered.

Lorelai exchanged glances with Luke. "Um, Kirk, what kind of dancing do you do?" Lorelai asked sweetly.

"I can break dance," Kirk said, moving to the empty middle of the room.

"Aw geez, you're not gonna let him - " Luke started.

Lorelai put her hand over Luke's mouth. "Get your freak on, Kirk."

Kirk proceeded to do his best MC Hammer.

"Ok, turn it off," she said.

"Don't you want to see me do the robot?" Kirk offered.

"No!" Lorelai and Luke said in unison.

"Fine," Kirk said, miffed. He left the diner.

"So, any news from New York?" Lorelai asked nonchalantly, sipping her coffee.

Luke looked at her. "Nothin' interesting as far as I know…"

* * *

Rory emerged from the shower amid a cloud of steam. Jess looked up momentarily before returning to his book.

"Feel better?" he asked.

"Much!" Rory said emphatically. "Um…I hung my clothes in the bathroom; I hope that's ok."

"Not a problem," Jess said. It was all he could do not to pounce on her. There was nothing sexier than seeing Rory in one of his t-shirts and boxers…well, maybe the Chilton uniform, but at this moment the uniform was coming in second.

"So…" Rory said, unsure of how to start.

"So," Jess said, almost mocking her. He sighed, put his book down, and patted the spot next to him. Rory sat down, tucking her legs underneath her body and turning to face Jess.

"Um, what are we listening to?"

"The Shins."

"Hm," she said, looking around.

"Wanna tell me what happened? Or should we pretend to not talk about it all night?" Jess said in mild exasperation.

Rory looked down at her hands. "Well, I mean, now it seems almost silly…" she said.

"What does?" Jess said, his patience wearing thin.

Rory finally looked up, looking him straight in the eyes. "Well, I think Logan and I might have broken up, but I'm not sure," she said really quickly.

"How can you be not sure? You either did or didn't," Jess said matter-of-factly.

"Well, he got a phone call in the middle of everything," she said defensively.

"He took a call?" Jess said incredulously. "What could be so important?"

"His dad had a heart attack…they were calling him to come to the hospital," Rory explained.

"Oh," Jess said, unsure of how to interpret that.

"God, I feel so guilty," Rory said, her hands flying to her face. She moaned. "I mean, here I am, wondering if he meant he was breaking up with me or if he was just freaking out about his mom, and I shouldn't be that selfish! I mean, his dad just had a heart attack! What kind of girlfriend would I be to not understand that?" she cried.

Jess tried to assimilate the story from the bits she gave. "So, ok, he broke up with you, then got the phone call and left?" he guessed.

"Um…I think so," Rory said, replaying the scene.

"You think so," Jess repeated slowly.

"I don't knowwww," Rory said, pitching backwards and then curling into a ball. Jess laughed at the absurd sight. When Rory lifted her face, there were tears in her eyes.

"I shouldn't be mad at him; I feel so guilty because I'm mad that he couldn't deal, but he's about to go through a really tough time, and I shouldn't add to that," she said quietly. Rory laid her head on Jess's shoulder. He looked surprised, as if he didn't know what to do or how to comfort her.

"Uh, you know, your feelings are valid, and, um, open two-way communication is the foundation of..."

Rory laughed out loud. "Wow, not to be mean, but this is so out of character. Listen to you, James Dean over here sounding like a self-help book!"

Jess tried to recover. "Hey, don't knock self-help books. We gotta appreciate all books; it's our job."

"Right," Rory said, rolling her eyes. She wiped the tears from her face.

"Look, here's some real advice; forget about Richie Rich, ok, it sounds like he wasn't the guy for you," Jess said, remembering the conversation he overheard at BondSt.

"Richie Rich?" Rory said, laughing. "Why is it that you feel the need to assign demeaning names to all my boyfriends? Dean gets to be Bag Boy, Logan gets to be Richie Rich…so what does that make you, hm? What did you call yourself?" Rory asked.

"Lucky," Jess responded seriously.

There was a long pause, and suddenly Rory realized how close her face was to his. They shared an intense gaze before she turned her head away so that now she was leaning her back onto his chest, her head in the crook of his shoulder. Jess casually dropped his arm to curve around her waist as she lay there.

"Jess?" she asked, suddenly brave now that they weren't face to face.

"Yeah?" he said.

"I don't understand you," she said, remembering the last time Jess left:

'_Look, you know we're supposed to be together. I knew it the first time I saw you two years ago, and you know it, too. I know you do.'_

"Oh yeah? Why's that?" Jess asked.

"Well," Rory began uncomfortably. "Ok, so, you remember last year when you came back for your car?"

"Yeah," Jess said slowly.

"And Yale?"

"Yeah."

"Well, ok, so, here's the thing. You make these wild proclamations of love, and disappear. I mean, what is _up_ with that?" Rory asked, sitting up and facing him.

"Well, I - "

"You know what, forget it…" Rory said nervously, tucking her hair behind her ears.

"No, I mean, if you wanna talk about it," said Jess.

"No, you know what? I think I need to sleep. Sleep sounds good," Rory pronounced. She got up.

"Um…where do I sleep, exactly?" she asked, pausing in the middle of the room.

Jess silently gestured to the futon he was sitting on.

"Look," said Rory. "I just… no more drama tonight, ok?"

"Ok," said Jess. He looked unsure for a moment. "So, you wanna…"

"Yup," Rory said, nodding. "Yup, sure do."

"Alrightie, then," said Jess. He got up and adjusted the futon. Rory crawled on as Jess pulled off his shirt.

"Whoa, there," she said, averting her eyes. "Um, what are you doing?"

"Getting ready for bed…not like that," Jess said, sarcastically. "What, is that a problem?"

"As long as you don't sleep in the nude, no, it's not," Rory said, still not looking at him.

"Geez." Jess walked over to the dresser and changed into some pajama pants. "Are you going to be overwhelmed by my male-ness or should I sleep on the floor?"

Rory threw a pillow at him. "Get over yourself," she said, smiling.

Jess raised one eyebrow, catching the pillow, but kept back any related remarks. "Do you have any nighttime rituals you gotta do first? Put on a face mask? Bay at the moon?"

"Ha ha," Rory said sarcastically. "Nope, all ready," she said, clasping her hands behind her back.

"Ok, then," said Jess. He got into bed, lying on his back with his hands behind his head. Rory cautiously climbed into the opposite side of the bed.

"Thanks for letting me stay," she said quietly.

"Anytime, Rory…anytime," Jess said, turning off the light and watching her fall asleep.

* * *

Rory woke up to loud music and the smell of coffee. She rubbed her eyes and yawned. She looked around, momentarily disoriented in the unfamiliar surroundings. Suddenly, the previous night's events came rushing to her head. She got up and saw Jess pouring two cups of coffee.

"What is this delightful music we're waking up to? Grieg it is not," Rory remarked.

"You got a problem with the Killers?" Jess asked.

"Not _after_ coffee," Rory said with a sweet smile.

Jess said nothing, offering her a full mug.

After a few minutes of awkward silence, Jess spoke. "So, feel like some breakfast?"

* * *

"_This_ is a bagel," Rory said approvingly.

"Sure is," Jess said with a full mouth. He swallowed. "This is my favorite deli. I stop here almost every morning before work."

"It sure beats dorm food," Rory said without thinking. Her thoughts immediately flooded back to Yale and the whole Logan situation.

"Yeah, well," Jess said, at a loss for words.

Rory quickly finished her bagel and stood up. "Well, thanks, this was...nice," she said, almost surprised. "Um, I should go. Thanks for...everything."

"Wait, Rory," Jess said, grabbing her arm as she turned to walk away. "Look, why did you come?"

"What?" she asked.

Jess scratched the back of his head. "Just... why did you come to _me_?"

"I told you... I didn't know anybody else in the City, and I know we have all these unresolved issues, but you're the only person I could think of - "

"That's bullshit, Rory, and you know it," said Jess caustically.

"No it's not," she said defensively. "It's the truth!"

"You could have gone home; you could have taken the train back to Hartford or Stars Hollow or spent the night with one of your yuppie friends. But you know what I think?" Jess said, not letting it go.

Rory crossed her arms. "What?"

"I think, on some level, that you feel what I feel," Jess said.

"You mean what you felt," Rory corrected.

"No," Jess said, taking a step closer. "What I feel." Before she could react, Jess kissed her in broad daylight.

* * *

Oh ma goodness! How will Rory react? Click and see...


	7. HOPELESSLY DEVOTED TO YOU

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing but my imagination.

* * *

CHAPTER 7: HOPELESSLY DEVOTED TO YOU

* * *

Rory found herself kissing Jess back before she realized it. She quickly pulled away, touching her lips in surprise.

"Now tell me that you felt nothing," Jess said intensely, breathing hard.

"I – I don't know…" Rory said, confused. Her confusion soon turned to anger. "Look, we can't do this. This isn't right, it isn't the time…this is the worst timing. I'm not willing to screw things up with Logan for…for…" Rory was at a loss for words.

"Look, Rory, what exactly does Richie Rich have to offer you, huh? He doesn't exactly have a stable history."

Rory didn't bother to ask how Jess knew anything about Logan's history, or to explain why she was dating Logan. "Oh, and you do? Every time you decide you do, in fact, want to be with me, you leave, take off, disappear. How is that stable?" she argued.

"This time is different, Rory. You can trust me; I'm here," Jess said, reaching for her.

Rory shrugged away his touch. "How do I know that? How?"

Jess paused, searching for a good reason, an explanation, anything. Rory put her hands up, warding him off.

"Look, I just…I gotta go," she said, turning around.

"Rory," Jess said quietly, "don't go."

Rory paused, turned to look at Jess, evaluating the situation. She simply shook her head. "I have to." Rory hurried away, leaving Jess staring after her, contemplating the whole mess.

* * *

"Hi Gypsy," Lorelai said, passing the mechanic on the street.

"Lorelai, where are you registering?" Gypsy asked in her usual direct manner.

"Well, we thought we'd register at Wal-Mart, but I heard Britney and Kevin already registered there so we're re-evaluating," Lorelai said flippantly.

Gypsy rolled her eyes. "Your invitation. It doesn't say." She looked at Lorelai expectantly.

"I'll let you know, Gypsy," said Lorelai.

"You better," grumbled Gypsy, walking back to her shop.

Lorelai rolled her eyes and continued walking to the Inn. As she was walking, she passed a construction site and found herself face to face with Dean.

"Hey," he said uncomfortably.

"Hey, Dean," Lorelai said with false warmth.

"I just wanted to say thanks for inviting us," Dean said.

"Oh, well, you know, we're still cool, right?" Lorelai offered. "Plus, you live in Stars Hollow, so you were a shoo-in."

"Yeah," Dean said, almost confused. "Well, I just wanted to say thanks, and we're coming, you know; I'm sure you heard we're tryin' to work things out… um… although I don't think Lindsey's mom is gonna make it."

"Nor did I expect her to," replied Lorelai. There was an awkward silence.

"Well, I gotta get back to work, so…"

"Right. Nice running into you, Dean," said Lorelai.

"You too," he said in relief. He went back to work as Lorelai continued her walk.

* * *

"Hey Sookie!" she called.

"Hey you! Look at you all getting married… but this time it's for real!" Sookie said, pausing to order around the wait staff before brushing the flour off her hands.

"Lovin' the confidence you got in me, Sookie," Lorelai said dryly.

"Hey! You know what I mean," Sookie said. "I mean, Chris was always a maybe, and then you almost married Max, and - "

"Ok, stop right there or I will not allow you to have any input in my reception food, hm?" Lorelai said with a mock threat.

"I give!" exclaimed Sookie. "So, you got a lot of RSVP's yet?"

"Well," Lorelai said, stealing a cookie off a nearby plate, "since half the list is the entire population of Stars Hollow, I've been getting oral RSVP's, and if you go there you don't get a say in the cake, either," Lorelai said with a twinkle in her eye.

"Mum's the word!" said Sookie, pulling away the cookie tray from Lorelai.

"Not yet!" Lorelai said, making a face. She swept out of the kitchen. "I'm going to Luke's," she called over her shoulder.

* * *

"Hello?" Rory said, answering her cell phone.

"_What is this_?" Paris said abrasively.

Rory sighed. "What is what, Paris."

"_This wedding invitation! Who are you marrying?_" Paris demanded.

Rory momentarily freaked until she remembered. "Check the middle name, Paris."

She heard Paris pause long enough to consult her invitation. "_Oh. I wondered why you stole Luke from your mother. So can I bring Doyle?"_

"I'm counting on it," Rory said.

"_Will all the Huntzbergers be there_?" Paris asked hopefully. "_Because you know this could be an important networking opportunity for Doyle and myself."_

"Charming, Paris," Rory said sardonically. "Actually, everyone should be there…except Mitchum," she said, suddenly remembering.

"_What? Why not_?" Paris asked brusquely. "_He's the key, Rory. Although sometimes the wife is the in,_" she reasoned.

"He had a heart attack," Rory explained. "Um, Paris, look, I gotta go."

"_Bye_," Paris said with her usual abruptness. Rory hung up. She immediately got in her car and drove to the hospital.

* * *

"Hi, do you know which room Mitchum Huntzberger is in?" Rory asked at the nurse's station.

The nurse on duty checked her computer. "Room 318," she answered.

"Thanks." Rory rushed to the elevator, got off on the third floor, and knocked on his door. Logan answered it. Rory took in his appearance: his sleeves were pushed up to three-quarter length, his clothes were rumpled, and he had a five' o'clock shadow for the first time she had ever seen. He simply opened his arms, and Rory gave him a hug.

* * *

"So, you realize that this year you have to give the opening bid at least," Lorelai said, following Luke around his diner.

"What?" Luke asked, returning to the kitchen.

"On my basket! This year you are officially my man, and therefore are expected to bid on my basket," Lorelai insisted.

"Fine. On one condition," Luke said.

"Condition? I am wounded! Luke, I thought we had an unconditional love. You love me even when I don't shave my legs, and I love you no matter how much hair you acquire in either your nose or your ears."

"First of all, that's gross. Second of all, do you wanna hear it?"

"Fine," she pouted.

"Only on the condition that I get to pack it," Luke said.

"Hmm," Lorelai said, pretending to consider it. "Will there be vodka involved?"

"No, but there will be chocolate."

"Ooh! I think I'm ok with conditional love," Lorelai said. She sat down and picked at her muffin. "So…" she said in an attempt at casual conversation. "You think Jess will be coming this year, seeing as how he's been visiting more lately?"

Luke refilled her coffee. "I dunno; I suppose so." He paused. "Look, what is your fixation with Jess all of a sudden?"

"Well, it's just that he's around more, and I'm just worried about Rory. I mean, look at Sandy," Lorelai pointed out.

Luke looked confused. "And Jess is Danny?"

"No, silly, Sandy as in Sandra Bullock. Nice girl marries biker dude."

"Well Jess doesn't have a bike," Luke said, dismissing her silliness.

"Aha, but he does; he's a messenger, right?" Lorelai crowed.

"Not anymore, he's - " Luke stopped. "Look, that's not the point. Stop freaking out. This is ridiculous."

Lorelai looked offended and sipped her coffee. "You're just lucky I'm hopelessly devoted to you," she said loftily.

"Well, there are worse things you could do," Luke deadpanned.

"I could want a co-oo-oo-ool rider," Lorelai sang.

"That's from the sequel; it doesn't count," Luke said.

"Oh, it counts if I say it counts," Lorelai said, finishing her muffin.

* * *

"So how is he?" Rory asked Logan, sitting in one of the chairs in the hospital room.

"Um, well they say he's in a coma," Logan said, sitting in the chair next to Rory. "He's stable right now, but they don't know how long the coma will last, or if…" Logan trailed off, finding it hard to speak. He stared off into the distance for awhile, then came back to reality. "Listen, Ace, about the other night, I'm sorry that - "

"No! No, it's ok. Forget it," Rory said.

"I'm really glad you're here," Logan said, relieved. He reached for her hand, and they held hands in silence. "You know, it's kind of scary," he said.

"What?" Rory asked.

"When real life infringes on our reality," Logan said. "I mean, you know, in omnia paratus only covers so much; I got nothin' for real life tragedy," he said ironically.

Rory just smiled sadly and squeezed his hand.

Shira walked in the door. She stopped when she saw Rory there. Rory looked uncomfortable, but Logan didn't seem to notice.

"Hello Rory," Shira said with strained politeness.

"Hello," Rory said weakly.

"Logan," Shira said, going over to hug him.

"Um, I should go," Rory said.

"No, no," Shira said, visibly holding back tears. She shook her head. "Actually, you can go now, Logan. Honor will be coming in a little while and you need some proper rest."

"Are you sure?" Logan asked. "Because I can stay…"

"No, no, you children run along. I'll call you if there's any change," Shira said.

"Ok," Logan said with a sigh. "C'mon, Rory."

They left the hospital room and headed toward the elevator. When they got in, Logan leaned against the wall. "I feel awful," he remarked.

"Well, you look awful," Rory admitted. "But guess what?"

"What?"

"Taking care of you is one of the myriad of girlfriend duties I've assumed," Rory said.

"Oh yeah?" Logan said, finally smiling.

"Mm-hm. It's one of the perks," Rory said, cocking her head to one side.

"Just one of the perks?" Logan asked.

"Easy, boy," Rory said.

* * *

"That one's mine," Lorelai stage-whispered to Luke.

"I know; I packed it," Luke stage-whispered back.

"Hey, mom," Rory said, walking up.

"Well hello there," Lorelai said. "Which one is yours?"

"I opted for a blue ribbon this year," Rory said, sitting down next to Luke and Lorelai.

"Oh, how Yale of you," Lorelai said.

"But it's pretty!" Rory protested.

"And so are you," Logan said walking up.

"Charmer," Rory said, kissing Logan hello. "Where are the boys?"

"Peeking in the baskets, of course," Logan replied.

"Ooh! Taylor won't like that," Rory warned.

"Remember last year when he caught Kirk looking in them?" Lorelai asked.

"Oh the horror!" Rory shuddered. They heard shouting across the lawn. Colin and Finn ran up to them, finally stopping and catching their breath.

"He's mad, man!" Finn said.

"Who chases people with brooms? I should call my lawyer!" Colin said.

Everyone laughed at their expense.

"Ooh, shh, shh, the bidding is about to begin!" Lorelai said.

* * *

Over on the other side of the field, Jess was walking up. He walked past Dean and Lindsey.

"Hey there, Bag Boy," Jess said as he walked past.

"I'll be right back," Dean said to Lindsey. He ran to catch up with Jess.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" he asked.

"None of your business," Jess replied, scanning the crowd for Rory.

Dean laughed tersely and shook his head. "It'll never happen, man."

"Actually, I have every confidence it will."

"Oh yeah? Why's that?" Dean asked.

"Well," Jess said, taking a dramatic pause. "I guess because I've already done it once, I'm sure I can do it again," he said smugly.

Dean moved as if to hit him, but stopped himself. "You don't get it, do you? This guy is _money_. It's who Rory's grandparents want for her. He's society; he's a billionaire. He can give her everything she will ever want."

"Maybe not everything," Jess said.

"Whatever, dude. You know what, good luck with that, cuz you're gonna need it," Dean said, dismissing Jess and returning to Lindsey.

"Thanks," Jess said to noone.

* * *

"I am offended!" Lorelai pouted.

"What?" Luke said, annoyed.

"My basket! It only went for thirty bucks!"

"That's cuz you told everyone it was yours! They probably expected a week-old pizza and a plastic container of crispy wontons."

"Hey! That's totally…" Lorelai searched for words.

"True?" offered Rory.

Lorelai stuck her tongue out at Rory. "Ooh, ooh! There's yours!"

"And now we have a _lovely_ basket, tied with a blue ribbon, I see," announced Taylor. "Do I hear ten dollars?"

"Are you kidding me? That's chump change," said Colin.

"Hey boys, no bidding on this one, ok?" Logan asked.

"Oh, sod that, mate!" Finn exclaimed. "Ten dollars!" he shouted.

"Finn!" Rory exclaimed, smacking him on the arm.

"Twenty," they heard from their left. They turned their heads en masse to find Jess standing in the middle of the field. Rory's face suddenly fell.

Logan looked at her quizzically. "Fifty," he offered.

"A hundred," Jess called.

"Wait a minute, gentlemen," Taylor said, exasperated. "That's not how it's done and you know it," he protested. He adjusted his vest. "Now. Do I hear one hundred and twenty-five?"

"One-fifty," Logan offered.

Jess narrowed his eyes. "Two hundred."

"Five hundred," Logan shouted.

"A thousand!" cried Finn in glee. Logan began to laugh.

"Two thousand!" yelled Colin, getting in the spirit of things.

"Five thousand," stated Jess. All eyes turned to him in surprise.

"How does Jess have five thousand dollars?" Lorelai asked Luke.

"Don't ask me!" Luke said. "I got nothin'."

"Well, gentlemen, five thousand dollars seems awfully steep, unless this basket is lined with gold, but it's your money," Taylor said. "Do I hear six thousand?" he asked, getting excited.

"Ten thousand," offered Logan. Jess looked down, calculating.

"Fifteen thousand!" Finn called.

"Shut up, Finn!" they all hissed.

"Twenty thousand," Logan offered, putting his hand on Finn's elbow and giving him a mock warning look.

Finn nodded and gestured with one hand. "All yours, mate."

"Phew! Twenty thousand!" Taylor trilled. He looked at Jess expectantly who dejectedly shook his head. "Going once? Going twice? Sold to the gentleman in the back," Taylor proclaimed, banging his gavel.

"Congratulations," Colin said, patting Logan on the back. "C'mon, Finn; maybe he's distracted and won't notice when we take another peek." Colin and Finn headed off to sneak another look at the remaining picnic baskets.

"Maybe you shouldn't let them…" Rory started.

"Don't worry, I'll reel them in," Logan reassured her. He kissed Rory on the forehead. "Hey, what's with that guy?" he asked, gesturing in Jess's direction with his head.

"Oh, well," Rory said, not sure how to explain.

"Chemical imbalance," Luke barked. Rory gave him a thankful look.

"Runs in the family," Lorelai said coolly.

"Hey, more comments like that and the cheesecake is coming right out of the basket," Luke warned.

"It's an isolated case," Lorelai said with a serious nod.

Logan looked almost satisfied and went off to get Colin and Finn.

"Oh my God, what- why- what did he do that for?" Rory exclaimed.

"I don't know, honey…don't you?" Lorelai asked.

"No! I mean…well, I guess, but no!" Rory said. "I mean, he knows Logan has money. Doesn't he know Logan has money? Not that it's about money, but still!" she rambled.

"I'll be right back," said Luke. He went off to find Jess.

Rory and Lorelai sat there with their chins in their hands.

"Men," Lorelai said.

"You said it," Rory agreed.

* * *

Logan's cell phone rang. "Logan Huntzberger," he answered.

"_Logan!_" Richard said.

"Richard! Nice to hear from you," Logan said. "What can I do for you?"

"_I wanted to extend my condolences; I hear your father's in stable condition, though_," Richard said.

"Thank you, yes, he's doing much better," said Logan easily, inwardly twinging.

"_Yes, well, that's not all, actually. I was wondering if you could stop by the club tomorrow; there's something I'd like to discuss with you."_

"Anything serious?" Logan asked, remembering Rory's visit with his mother.

"_Good Lord, no. Nothing for you to worry about. Just something you need to be aware of, that's all. We'll have lunch and then go for a round of golf, if you're interested._"

"Sounds great, Richard," Logan said, suddenly very interested.

"_Great. At noon, then?_"

"Noon it is," Logan replied. "Goodbye, sir."

"_Goodbye, Logan._"

* * *

Yay for basket bidding. Are you having fun yet?


	8. IT'S FRIDAY, I'M IN LOVE

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing but my imagination.

* * *

CHAPTER 8: IT'S FRIDAY, I'M IN LOVE

* * *

"I look like a deranged penguin." 

Lorelai studied Luke, who was busy frowning at his reflection, turning to the left and right, evaluating the tuxedo.

"No, you look like you should be dancing with Dick Van Dyke right now," Lorelai said, nodding seriously.

"Well this doesn't feel like a Jolly Holiday," Luke harrumphed.

"Hey, did you know that penguins are the only birds that can swim but not fly?" Lorelai said randomly.

Luke looked at her suspiciously. "Are you still keeping a drawer full of Snapple caps?"

"It's my only form of higher education after business school," Lorelai claimed in defense.

There was a long pause.

"Did you know that the Caspian Sea is actually a lake?"

Luke rolled his eyes. "No, nor do I care."

"What are you _talking_ about! It's a misnomer, false advertising. Hi, I came to see the Caspian Sea. It's just a lake? I want my money back! Is there really a Prince Caspian or was that monkeyjunk too?"

"Ok, new topic; where do you want to go on our honeymoon?" Luke said, hoping for a subject change.

"Well, Hawaii is the only U.S. state that grows coffee, Snapple Real Fact 138…"

* * *

"Logan!" Richard exclaimed, standing up from the table at the club where he was reading the Wall Street Journal. 

"Richard," Logan said, shaking his hand.

"Sit, sit, sit," Richard insisted. Logan joined him and they ordered lunch.

"So, I'll get right to the point. Business first, golf later," Richard said firmly yet smiling.

Logan folded his hands in his lap, resting his elbows on the chair. "Fire away."

"I understand that while your father's condition is stable, he's not out of the water yet," Richard said.

Logan looked only slightly confused. "Yes sir."

"And if Mitchum remains in a coma, for the time being you will most likely have to take on a more prominent role in his business dealings, correct?"

"Most likely," Logan said, sipping his drink calmly, though he was shaking inside.

"That's a lot of responsibility for a young man," Richard said, watching Logan carefully.

"Yes, but it's a responsibility I knew I would have to assume eventually; of course, due to… unforeseen circumstances, I'll probably have to leave soon to babysit operations until his full recovery," Logan said diplomatically.

"I see," said Richard. He thought for a moment. "Logan, I just want you to know that we, Emily and myself, are aware of the presence of a certain young gentleman who is not over Rory, and I'm not sure you know their full history."

"Oh, really?" Logan said, his interest suddenly piqued.

"Do you remember that dark-haired young man at Lorelai's engagement party?" Richard asked.

"Yeah…Jess, right?" Logan said, his eyes darkening as he remembered the basket bidding challenge.

"Yes. Now, I know he's Luke's nephew, and in deference to Lorelai's relationship, we haven't said anything to him directly, but he broke Rory's heart once; he was no good for her, and now that he's back in the picture I thought you should be aware of it."

Logan processed this information. "Back in the picture, huh."

Richard waved his hand in the air. "Well, not back in the picture per se, but he's been hanging around an awful lot, more than would seem necessary for any wedding-related duties he's assumed."

Logan thought for a moment. "Richard, if you don't mind my asking, why are you telling me this?"

"Well, son, I'll be blunt. We like you, and see you and Rory as a favorable match, and if you're serious about Rory then this is information that you need."

Logan hesitated. "Well, Richard, I'm sure you know that my reputation precedes me, and I'm honored that you would place such trust in me." He paused, thinking, then appeared to come to a conclusion. "As for Rory… my intentions are honorable," he said significantly.

Richard looked pleased. "I'm glad to hear it, son, glad to hear it."

"Will you excuse me for a moment?" Logan said, getting up.

"Oh, certainly," said Richard. When Logan was out of hearing range, Richard picked up his cell phone and dialed. "Emily? Contact our realtor. Tell her we want to see what she has available in Cape Cod."

* * *

Rory and Lorelai stood outside the door to the Gilmore's house, both on the phone, neither quite ready to enter. 

"I gotta go, Logan," Rory said. "Friday night dinner calls."

"_Ok, well, I'll probably be back too late from the publishing thing to come over, unless you don't mind a 3 a.m. wake-up call,_" he said on the other end.

"Big no thanks! Besides, you'd probably trip some intruder alarm," she responded, then sighed. "Sounds like your party could be fun, though."

"_Doubtful. It's mostly newspaper execs and some people from a magazine group we just acquired._"

"Still," Rory said. "More interesting."

Lorelai put her hand over the speaker of her phone. "Hey, speaking of interesting, if Logan wants an interesting fact, tell him that Maine is the only state in the U.S. that has one syllable."

Rory just looked at her mother. "Did you hear that?" she asked Logan.

"_Yeah, and now I'm wasting time going through all fifty states in my head,_" he said.

Rory laughed. "Call me tomorrow," she said.

"_Will do. Night, Ace._"

"Good night," Rory said, hanging up. She looked at Lorelai, tapping an imaginary watch.

* * *

Logan hung up his cell phone and took a look around. He scanned the crowd until he found who he was looking for. He strode over to a guy wearing black pants, a punk t-shirt and a fitted blazer. "Jess, is it?" 

Jess turned around and found himself face-to-face with Rory's boyfriend. "That's right," he said. "What was your name? Boy, I keep forgetting," he said sarcastically.

"Logan. Logan Huntzberger," he said, oozing charm.

"That's right; you know, the name never seems to stick," Jess said, sticking his hands in his pockets.

"Hm; funny, that," said Logan, only revealing slight annoyance.

"Isn't it just?" replied Jess. They stood there for a moment, sizing each other up.

"So," began Logan, "how exactly do you know Rory?" he asked easily.

"Oh, we go way back, but we've been getting…reacquainted," Jess said cockily.

"Huh, very interesting," Logan said.

"Oh, gee, I sure think so," said Jess. "Look, does this conversation have a point in sight?"

"Actually, it does," said Logan.

"Well I'd sure like to hear it."

Logan finally looked perturbed. "Just so you know, I've got your number," he said knowingly.

"Oh, well call me sometime and we'll make a play date."

Logan's eyes narrowed. "Listen buddy, I'm not gonna play the simpering jealous boyfriend role. I'm sure it's been done before, and I'm sure you're tired of it."

"Oh, how refreshing; so are you just going to back off and let me have her, just like that?" Jess said caustically.

"Not on your life," Logan said, taking a step closer, "because Rory Gilmore is worth fighting for, and I'm pretty sure this is a battle that I can win."

"Don't be too sure," said Jess. "See ya…Logan, was it?"

Jess walked away, leaving Logan seething with anger.

* * *

"So we're debating," Rory said, eating a fry. 

"About?" Logan asked.

"Whether or not the Bangles are appropriate reception entertainment," Lorelai said.

"I'm not dancin' to the Bangles!" Luke hollered from the kitchen.

"He's so cute when he's grumpy," said Lorelai.

"Besides, could you even get the Bangles?" Rory asked reasonably.

"Karen got J-Lo for _her_ reception," argued Lorelai.

"That was on Will and Grace, mom," Rory said. "TV. Not reality."

"Well don't they have famous surprises like that on reality TV?" Lorelai asked hopefully.

"Missing the point!" said Rory.

"Do you know Oprah?" Lorelai asked Logan.

"Um…not really," he said.

"Well, you're no help," Lorelai said, leaning back in her chair.

"Come on," Rory said, standing up. "Let's go before she gets completely insane and asks if you know - "

"The Cure!" shouted Lorelai.

"No!" yelled Luke from the kitchen.

"Hey, it's Friday, and I'm in love," Lorelai yelled back.

"Bye, Mom," Rory said with emphasis.

"Bye, Lorelai," Logan said, suppressing a grin.

They exited the diner and walked to Logan's car.

"Ok, so I'm gonna be gone for at least two weeks, maybe more," Logan said, leaning against his car.

"Oh, well I promise to miss you," Rory said matter-of-factly.

Logan rolled his eyes. "Hey, being quasi-serious here," he said.

"Ok, ok," Rory said. "But I really will miss you," she said seriously. She hesitated.

"What?" he asked.

"Well, I mean, you know how I never verbally responded to the un-Logan-like thing you said," Rory began.

"Yeah?" Logan said slowly.

"Well, I just wanted to say…um…that I do too," she said quickly.

Logan's face lit up. He pulled her close. "Well, that's very good news," he murmured, pulling Rory into a deep kiss.

"I'm sorry I have to go," he said, finally pulling away. "But I promise, I will more than make up for it when I get back," he said with a mischievous gleam in his eye.

"Mm, will that be in sexual favors, or what?" Rory said softly.

Logan laughed out loud. "Let's just say," he said, lowering his voice, "that it will be something infinitely better," he said, nearly whispering.

"Well, my jaw drops," Rory said, curious.

Logan laughed and kissed her nose. "See ya later, Ace."

* * *

"Hey, where is everyone?" Jess said, walking into the diner. 

"Oh, you just missed them," Luke said, wiping down the counter. "Lorelai's back at the inn and Rory went home after saying good-bye to Logan."

Jess raised an eyebrow and tossed an apple in the air. "Why the special goodbye?" he asked, catching it.

"He's got to take care of his dad's business for awhile until everything settles, I guess," Luke said, continuing his cleaning.

"Huh," said Jess. "I'll be upstairs," he said.

"O-k," said Luke, still not looking up.

* * *

Rory heard a knock on the door to the pool house. She threw on a bathrobe over her pajamas and went to answer it. 

She opened the door, and found Jess on the other side.

"What, Jess?" she asked tiredly. Before he had a chance to say anything, she continued. "Look, I don't have time for this." Rory started to shut the door again, but Jess stopped her.

"How about a peace offering?" he suggested. He thrust a bottle of wine through the opening. "I promise not to make any more moves on you, and you promise not to gleefully continue the Mexican hat dance you so love to do on my heart, deal?"

Rory looked at him warily, but nodded and let him in.

* * *

"I propose a toast," said Jess. Rory raised her glass dubiously. "To friendship, and new beginnings," he said. They clinked glasses and took a sip. 

"So, what fun plans did I interrupt this evening?" Jess asked.

"Um, not much, really. I was just watching TV," Rory replied.

"Thrilling," said Jess drolly. Rory made a face at him.

"Well what else is there to do?" she posed.

Jess looked around the room. "Well," he said, "at the risk of sounding adolescent, we could play a drinking game."

"You know, I never liked quarters," Rory mused.

"Why not? Don't you have the skills?" Jess teased.

"Oh, I can bounce with the best of them," Rory said with mock seriousness, "but I think it's gross. I mean, where have those quarters been, y'know?" she complained.

"No, I know what you mean," Jess agreed. "And beer pong." They shared a look of disgust.

Rory flipped channels, finally landing on the Turner Classic Movies channel. "Ooh! Casablanca! Classic."

"Hey, now there's a drinking game we could play," suggested Jess.

"What do you mean?" Rory asked.

"You know, like every time Sam plays "As Time Goes By" you take a drink."

"Oh right! Ok; well you have to take one every time Rick says 'here's looking at you, kid,'" Rory said.

"Well in that case, I think we'd better switch to..." Jess said, surveying the selection of liquors at the pool house bar, "...this," he said, picking up a bottle of tequila. Rory grinned.

* * *

Two hours later, they were a bit drunk. "We'll always have Paris," Rory quoted along with the movie. She was splayed out across the couch. 

"At least you will," Jess quipped from the floor.

"That's right!" exclaimed Rory. She cocked her head to one side. "I love Paris."

"In the springtime?" offered Jess.

Rory paused. "Huh?" she asked, confused.

Jess laughed and turned off the TV. "Nevermind. So, what next?"

Rory paused to think. "Ooh, we could play 'Never Have I Ever,'" she suggested.

"Doesn't that only work with groups?" wondered Jess.

"Well we'll just pretend. You start."

Jess scratched his head. "Ok. Never have I ever…gone bungee jumping."

"Sad. Me neither," said Rory. "Although…"

"Although what?" Jess asked, interested.

"I'm not at liberty to say," Rory said loftily.

"Oh really?" he said sardonically. When it was apparent Rory wouldn't discuss it further, he thought of a new one. "Ok. Never have I ever…had sex in a public place," he said, challenging Rory.

Rory merely smiled and took a drink.

"Rory, Rory, Rory!" said Jess. "Sweet, innocent Rory!" Jess was shocked.

Rory merely smirked. "Miss Patty's," she offered mysteriously. "My turn! Never have I ever…been to Milwaukee."

They both sat there. "Milwaukee?" asked Jess, laughing. "Come on, Rory."

"Ok! Fine! Never have I ever min to Borocco," she slurred.

"O-k, you're cut off," Jess said, taking her glass away and making his way to the kitchen.

"No! Morocco! Morocco, darn it!" Rory weakly protested. She followed him, reaching for her glass. She lost her balance, falling onto Jess. He kept her from falling.

"Whoa, there. Oh man, I think I need to sit down," Jess said, sliding down onto the couch. Rory slid down next to him, her face pressed into his neck. She mumbled something unintelligible.

"What?" Jess asked.

Rory sat up straighter. "I said you smell very Jess-y."

"What, were you _smelling_ me?" he asked incredulously. "Freak," he tossed at her.

"I am not," she said defensively. "I was just remembering. You have a particular Jess-smell."

"That's pheromones, baby," he said, grinning.

Rory smacked his arm. "No, I mean, the kind of soap you used, and the hair gel, although you never wore sleazy cologne or anything, but your aftershave had this clean smell and it all combines to make a Jess-smell," she explained.

"Well then, I guess you have a Rory-smell too," Jess smirked.

"Really?" she slurred.

"Well, yeah. I mean, there's your signature perfume, and, of course, your shampoo," Jess said, gently touching her hair.

"Hey," Rory said, suddenly sitting straight. "Remember that movie where the guy drinks his ex-girlfriend's shampoo to see if he's immune?"

"That sounds stupid," said Jess.

"Well, it did have Freddy Prinze, Jr. in it," remembered Rory.

"Well, that says it all," countered Jess.

They sat in silence for a moment. "Do you still have the mints?" Rory asked randomly.

"Mints?"

"Yeah, the mints because you would smoke but I wouldn't kiss you if you tasted like cigarettes," Rory explained.

Jess reached in his pocket and pulled out a container of mints. "These, you mean?"

"Yeah, those," Rory said, awash with nostalgia.

Jess pulled one out suggestively. Rory rolled her eyes. "Hey Rory," he asked, popping a mint in his mouth, "you want a mint?"

"Actually, yeah," Rory said, holding out her hand. Jess put the mints on the coffee table. Rory was only allowed a moment's confusion before Jess kissed her, passing the mint from his mouth to hers. He pulled away, looked at her surprised face, then kissed her again.

"Wait, what are we doing?" Rory said in a haze.

"This," said Jess, lowering her onto the couch.

* * *

And before I get yelled at for out-of character behavior on Rory's part, might I remind you that Rory does something very un-Rory-like at least once per season; it's called ratings, people. :) Read on! 


	9. WHAT DID WE DO, AND HOW MANY TIMES?

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing but my imagination.

* * *

CHAPTER 9: WHAT DID WE DO, AND HOW MANY TIMES DID WE DO IT?

* * *

Lorelai collapsed in false exhaustion on the front porch steps of the Twickham house. "Oy, my arms, they are lifeless, they will never work a_gain_ they're so tired," she complained in her best Barbra.

"What are you talking about? _I_ carried the boxes," Luke said, pointing to himself. He sat down next to her. "You, all you did was point to the rooms they went in," he said, nudging her shoulder, a hint of a smile in his voice.

Lorelai sighed dramatically. "But I had to _concentrate_," she whined. "I mean, what if I sent my DVD box to the master bathroom? The tampons to the - "

"Ok, new topic," Luke interrupted gruffly.

Lorelai laughed. She then surveyed the landscape. "You know, this will be the perfect opportunity to do more gardening."

Luke raised one eyebrow. "You do realize that in order to do _more_ gardening you have to do _some_ gardening in the first place."

"I garden!" Lorelai protested.

"Planting cans of vegetables to resurrect during the spring does not count," Luke said, annoyed.

Lorelai just sniffed. "I wonder if you can plant silk flowers," she mused. "That way the neighbors will say, 'oh look how _does_ she do it, azaleas in the dead of winter,' and they'll ask my secret but I'll never tell."

Luke wisely kept all remarks to himself.

Just then, Kirk walked up. "Hello Luke, Lorelai."

"Hi, Kirk," Lorelai said.

"Whaddya want, Kirk," barked Luke.

Unfazed, Kirk continued. "Would you like to take advantage of my landscaping service?"

"Aw geez," Luke said. "I can cut my own damn grass, thankyouverymuch."

"Oh it's much more than that," Kirk said, tilting his head and getting into his spiel. "How do you feel about topiaries?"

"Goodbye, Kirk," Luke said pointedly.

"Well," Kirk said, hesitating, "call me if you want a giraffe made of leaves."

Lorelai interrupted Luke before he had a chance to respond. "We will, Kirk, thank you for the offer."

"You know," Kirk said, "giraffes can lick their own eyes."

Luke threw his hands in the air. "Well there you go."

"Hey," Lorelai said excitedly, "did you know dolphins can jump up to twenty feet in the air?"

"Why, yes, I did. I drink a lot of Snapple." Kirk said matter-of-factly. "Did you know lizards communicate by doing push-ups?"

"No!" exclaimed Lorelai. She smacked her forehead. "_How_ did I miss that one?"

Kirk sniffed in a very Barney Fife fashion. "Real fact number…"

"Goodbye, Kirk," Luke said.

Kirk acted miffed, and only addressed Lorelai. "Call me about the giraffes." He walked away.

Luke gave Lorelai a warning look. She returned it with a sugary sweet smile.

* * *

Rory woke up with a hangover. "Ohhhhh. I need tacos," she moaned. She started to sit up, then gasped in surprise. She opened her eyes all the way to see Jess sleeping next to her. He stirred. "Oh my God," she said, clapping a hand over her mouth. "What did we do, and how many times did we do it?" She surveyed the room for her clothes and realized they were all in the living room. All of a sudden last night came rushing back to her. She clutched the sheets to her chest and looked over at Jess, who was slowly waking up.

"Hey," he said, squinting as the morning sun was streaming through the window. He started to get up.

"Oh-" Rory stuttered, covering her eyes.

Jess stopped moving once he realized that he too was naked. They sat in silence for a moment. "So…" he said, not really sure what to say.

Rory was still clutching the sheet. "I have a boyfriend," she said, the words automatically rushing from her mouth. "Oh God, I can't believe I cheated," she said, sliding down.

Jess sat up all the way, tucking the sheet around his waist carefully, making a big show of it so he wouldn't offend Rory. "Let's be honest here," he said sardonically. "This whole cheating thing? Not so new. Correct me if I'm wrong, but you were with Dean the first time you kissed me, right?"

Rory gave him a withering stare. "That was different. This is worse! That was so not as bad as this."

"What, was it _that_ bad?" Jess said, irked.

"No!" Rory exclaimed immediately. Her face turned red. "I mean, yes…no…" She sighed. "_It_ wasn't bad, it was just bad that we did…that." She stopped suddenly and attempted to get up, wrapping a blanket around herself. Jess just smirked. When the task proved impossible, she stilled. "Turn around!" she snapped.

"What?"

"Turn around!" Rory exclaimed. She made a circular motion with her finger. Jess sighed and faced the window. Rory stood up, blanket and all and ran to the living room to get dressed.

"Are you looking?" she called over her shoulder as she hopped into her jeans.

"No," Jess yelled back. He then proceeded to sneak a peek, then turned back around, grinning.

Rory came back into her bedroom, hands on hips, fully dressed. "So it doesn't bother you at all that we had to get roaring drunk for this to happen?"

Jess just looked at her and gestured toward the door.

"Oh," she said, closing her eyes and putting her hands over her face.

He got up and went into the living room to get dressed. "Well, you would think so, but no." He finished, pulling on his shirt and walking back into the room. He tapped Rory on the shoulder. She opened her eyes. "Look, yeah we were drunk, but we were not so far gone that we didn't know what we were doing. Personally I think that maybe your inhibitions were gone, yes, but you know that people are incapable of lying when drunk. Your brain can't work fast enough. So maybe your brain is trying to tell you that you really wanna be with me," he reasoned. He stood there, waiting for her response.

Rory looked at him. "Wow," she said, nodding, a sarcastic look on her face. "That was something. That was the biggest load of bullshit I've ever heard."

Jess persisted. "Look, we need to get out of this pattern."

"What pattern?"

Jess sighed impatiently. "Every time we seem to be getting somewhere, you pull away and hide behind some stupid reason and I'm sick of it, Rory."

"Well then if you're so sick of it, why do you keep starting shit?" Rory said, exasperated.

"You really don't know?" Jess said, part sarcasm, part wonderment.

"No! Why?"

"Because I love you, Rory, and I can't help it, though, God, I've tried," Jess said in frustration.

"Well I don't know why," Rory shot back.

They stood there, at a stalemate.

"So where does that leave us right now?" asked Jess.

"I don't know," mumbled Rory. She fidgeted. "Logan - "

Jess cut her off. "Look, no offense, but I don't really want to hear about him right now."

There was a long pause. "Look," Jess continued, "I know you're in a relationship right now, and I respect that. I have to, at this point."

Rory looked at him doubtfully.

"Maybe," he said grudgingly, "I've been going about this the wrong way," he said. "Damn book," he said to himself.

Rory overheard. "What book?"

Jess waved it away. "Nothing."

Rory gave him a look.

"It was just some stupid self-help book that Luke bought, but when he and Lorelai started dating, he gave it to me."

"What, the book told you to maul me on multiple occasions?" she asked sarcastically.

"No," Jess said slowly, "it basically said let your actions speak for you."

"Well it should have been more specific," Rory said derisively.

Jess raked his fingers through his now-unruly hair. "Look, this- well, this whatever we've got here obviously isn't working."

Rory folded her arms over her chest. He tried again. "Ok, from here on out, I won't be making any more moves on you, alright?" Rory looked at him dubiously. "Hear me out," he said. "What if we try… being friends?"

Rory looked uncomfortable. "I don't know if I can do that," she said honestly.

"Look," Jess offered, "if you don't feel anything for me, which by the way I think you are totally lying to yourself, but what do I know," he said, holding up a hand to stop Rory from the tirade she was about to embark on; "if you don't feel anything for me, then you've got nothing to worry about."

"But Logan - "

"Doesn't have anything to worry about, right? I mean, if I'm not making any moves on you, then the only thing he'd have to worry about is _you_ putting the moves on _me_."

Rory snorted derisively but considered what he was saying. "So… no funny business?" she asked cautiously.

"No funny business," he said.

Rory looked at him and narrowed her eyes.

"What, do you want it written in blood? Do you want me to shake on it? Pinky swear? What?" Jess said incredulously.

Rory gave a short burst of laughter at the idea of Jess pinky swearing anything. "Tell you what," she offered. "You promise to never tell anyone what happened last night, and we can… hang out on occasion, as friends, starting in public places only."

Jess looked at her. "What, don't you trust yourself, Rory?" Rory looked like she was about to rescind the offer. Jess quickly stuck out his hand. "Deal," he said.

Rory shook it firmly, trying to quell her jumpy nerves.

* * *

"Did you know they opened _two_ new stores? Imagine! Fresh New Haven retailers who have yet to ban me from their establishment. While you were in the Book Trader, I snagged so many clothes. You realize, of course, that you'll be returning them all next week," Lorelai said over lunch.

"Roger that," Rory said, less than enthusiastically.

"You ok, kid?" Lorelai asked, concerned.

"Yup," Rory said.

"Cuz, you know, this is Cool Mom. The Cool Mom who is also Best Friend. You can tell me if something's up," she assured Rory.

"No, no, I'm fine," she replied, distractedly looking out the window.

"Ok," Lorelai looked dubious, "Well, if something were wrong you would tell me, right?"

"Of course I would!" Rory exclaimed.

Lorelai searched her face for a sign of what was wrong. "Cuz if it's those darn Huntzbergers messing with you head again, I'll go beat 'em up for you – well, Luke and a hired hand will, preferably someone with muscles, cuz I don't think Kirk even makes a good sidekick."

Rory looked up with a guilty face. "No, no, nothing's happened; Logan's been great…" She spaced out for a minute.

"So… is this just you missing him or what?"

"Yes!" Rory latched onto the excuse. "Yes, that's it, I miss him, I mean, this business thing is indefinite, it could be a week or six months, who knows," she rambled.

"Well, honey, I'm sure he'll make time for you, you know, visit and stuff," Lorelai said.

"Yeah," Rory replied, chin in hand.

Lorelai sensed that it was time for a subject change. "So, what's the deal with this weekend in the country Mom and Dad have cooked up for you?" she asked.

"I don't know, Grandma said something about looking for a summer house…"

* * *

"Isn't this _lovely_?" exclaimed Emily, clasping her hands as they toured the home.

"Ideal," stated Richard.

"What do you think, Rory?" Emily asked.

"It's…big."

"Well, I suppose so," Emily said, slightly confused.

"It's great, Grandma," Rory said, absentmindedly pacing the room.

"Oh, Richard, won't it look lovely in the spring with all the flowers," Emily said. "I'm completely taken with it."

"Alright, then," Richard said decisively. "We'll take it," he said to the real estate agent. "Draw up the paperwork for our next meeting."

"Oh, excellent," Emily chimed in.

"Well, what are you ladies up to this afternoon?" Richard asked after the realtor left.

"Actually, I spoke with Shira yesterday and she said she would be in Cape Cod for the weekend, so we're going to have a girls luncheon," Emily said.

Rory quickly looked up in alarm. She then relaxed. "Well, Grandpa, it looks like you and I are on our own."

"On the contrary," said Emily. "Shira invited both of us to lunch; you don't mind, do you Richard?"

"Why not at all," he said amiably.

Rory gave a weak smile. "Sounds great…"

* * *


	10. GREAT BIG STUFF

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing but my imagination.

* * *

CHAPTER 10: GREAT BIG STUFF

* * *

"It. Was. Awful!" Rory said into her phone, rounding the corner and walking into Luke's. 

"Oh, honey, why?" Lorelai said into her phone before snapping it shut. Rory gave her a brief hug before they both sat down.

"Well, ok, so Grandma and Grandpa bought some summer house in the Cape which is as big as if not bigger than the Twickham house…hey, are we still referring to it as the Twickham house?" Rory pondered.

"Well, I was thinking we could call it the Gilmore-Danes Estate or call it something exotic. You know how all the really big and important houses have their own names?"

"Like Wuthering Heights?" Rory offered.

"Yes! I think I'm a lovely Juliette Binoche, whaddya think?" Lorelai said, fluffing her hair.

"Sure, Mom," Rory said, rolling her eyes.

"So, back to why spending time with my parents is awful. Let's talk more about that," Lorelai said.

"Well, ok, so looking at the house was fine _until_ Grandma said 'oh, I know, let's torture Rory by having lunch with psychobitch wannabe-mother-in-law.'"

"No!" breathed Lorelai.

"Oh, yes!" Rory confirmed.

"Shira Huntzberger? The lady who wanted you to have a Stepford makeover?"

"The one and only," Rory said. "So there was thinly veiled bitchery through appetizers that segued into gushing by the time that Grandma convinced her that Logan and I are MFEO."

"Has she even seen Sleepless in Seattle?" Lorelai wondered, shocked.

"My word, not hers," explained Rory.

"Ah."

"So anyway, they spent the rest of the meal talking about what a lovely wedding locale, and whose vacation home would be better suited," Rory said, exasperated.

"I, for one, am offended," Lorelai said.

"Why specifically?" asked Rory.

"Well, I didn't get a Cape wedding offer!" Lorelai pouted.

"But you're the black sheep," said Rory.

"Oh yeah, I'm baaad to the bone," Lorelai bleated.

"No animal noises at the table," Luke scolded, pouring two cups of coffee. "Whaddya want today?"

"Oh, the usual," Lorelai said airily.

"Comin' right up," Luke said, walking away.

"So," Lorelai said, folding her arms on the table, "got any big plans for the evening? Cuz I was thinking that it's time for a Molly Ringwald marathon."

"Actually, I do have plans," Rory said, taking a sip of coffee.

"What! I am shocked, Rory Gilmore. You are not allowed to have more of a life than your mother." She sighed dramatically. "What could possibly take precedence over an eighties teen movie mararthon?"

"A play; we have excellent seats," Rory said.

"What, in Hartford?" Lorelai asked.

"No, actually Jess scored tickets from one of his friends so we're gonna see a show in New York," Rory explained.

Lorelai gave her a look. "This sounds suspiciously like a date."

"Come on, Mom, you know it's not a date."

"Well, it certainly sounds like one."

"You know, there is such a thing as just being friends with a guy. Look at you and Luke, you were friends for years!"

Lorelai gave Rory a look that said 'and you know how _that_ turned out.'

"Ok, bad example," admitted Rory. She searched her brain. "Well, I don't count any time I was out with Marty as being a date."

"Aw, what ever happened to Naked Guy?"

"Mom, the whole Naked Guy thing is so last year."

"Whatever; I liked him," Lorelai said.

"Well, I did too, but we just kind of drifted…"

Lorelai let it go. "So, what show are you going to see?"

"Dirty Rotten Scoundrels," answered Rory.

"Oh, that sounds fun!" Lorelai said.

"I agree; any musical starring a guy named Norbert Leo Butz has to be good," Rory said emphatically.

Lorelai grinned, and then returned to a serious face. "I'm sorry, not to beat a dead horse, but since when have you been 'hanging out' with Jess?" she said with air quotes.

"Well, we've been hanging out on occasion for the past couple of months."

"Shouldn't that be a no-no after the basket incident?" asked Lorelai.

"Well, he knows we can only be friends. He knows I'm dating Logan," Rory said.

"Well, yes, honey," Lorelai said cautiously, "but Jess has a history of not playing by the rules."

Rory sighed with impatience. "Don't worry, Mom, I'm handling it," she said, remembering the pact she made with Jess after their indiscretion.

"But-"

"I'm handling it," Rory said, more forcefully.

"Ok," Lorelai said, throwing up her hands. "I promise not to bring it up again. All I'm saying is you always try to find the good in people, and while Pollyanna is an admirable role model, she's too naïve, and the real world is much meaner than Harrington Town."

"Good grief," said Rory. "Besides, I don't even have blonde hair."

"Good point," said Lorelai. "And speaking of blonds, heard from the elusive Mr. Huntzberger?"

"Yes, actually last night he called and told me that his dad came out of the coma."

"Oh honey, that's great!"

"Yeah, apparently the first words out of his mouth were 'who the hell has been running my company,' and when Shira told him Logan was, he passed out."

Lorelai guffawed. "I'm sure Logan appreciated the vote of confidence."

Rory grinned. "Yeah, well, by the time he came to, Logan had faxed over a full report, and Mitchum set up a portable office in his hospital room, much to the nurses' dismay…"

* * *

Rory and Jess walked out of the Imperial Theatre laughing. 

"Oh, that was so good!" gushed Rory.

"I'll admit, it was better than I thought it would be, although I still wish Scott had managed to find tickets to Glengarry Glen Ross," Jess said.

"Oh whatever. You know you're gonna go to sleep singing "Great Big Stuff!" Rory teased.

"Maybe, maybe," Jess said, cracking a half-smile.

"So next time let's see The Light in the Piazza, ok?" asked Rory.

"Sure," Jess said, uneasily. His face darkened for a moment before returning to its usual smirk. "So you enjoyed this evening?" he asked, offering his arm.

Rory took it as they strode down West 45th Street. "Definitely."

"Does it beat the Great Book Hunt of 2005?"

"Oh, I don't know about that. That was a pretty amazing day," Rory said.

"Too bad we didn't find your book, though," said Jess. "Ayn Rand holds lots of great memories for me," he said mischievously.

"Well, I suppose it was naïve of me to think that we'd find a first edition of The Fountainhead in one afternoon," Rory admitted. "Although, I must confess, meeting David Hyde Pierce in that little bookstore on the West Side more than made up for it," she said, grinning.

"That's right. Nothing like a chance celebrity meeting to brighten your day," Jess said wryly. Rory elbowed him and he dropped his arm. "Ow!" he exclaimed, rubbing his side.

"Well, it's been a good two months, wouldn't you say?" Jess asked.

"You know what? It has," Rory said, her voice filled with wonder.

"Hey, don't sound so surprised," Jess said, miffed.

"Well, just think of it as…pleasantly surprised," Rory said, enjoying the look on Jess's face.

"Well, we're here," he said, gesturing to the train station.

"Yup," said Rory. "I suppose I could pre-board. Don't you wonder about that whole pre-boarding thing? I mean, once you're in, you've boarded."

"Didn't George Carlin go off on that?" Jess asked.

"Probably. It's amazing the things that stick in here," Rory said, pointing to her head.

"So…before you go rushing off…" Jess said, not sure how to begin. "Did I tell you I got a promotion?"

"No! Wow, congratulations!" Rory squealed, giving him a big hug. "Are you going to be doing something different?"

Jess ran his fingers through his hair. "Well, it's not so much 'what' as 'where.'"

Rory looked at him questioningly.

"It actually includes a transfer to the London branch." Jess said.

"Oh," Rory said. She let it sink in. "So…when will you be leaving?" she asked.

"Three days," he said shortly.

"Three days?" Rory said, freaking out. "Well, that doesn't give us much time…" she said, stopping herself.

There was a long pause. "It sure doesn't," Jess said quietly. When Rory didn't say anything else, he sighed. "Well, I'll try to make it back for the wedding in the spring, but other than that I'm London-bound." Rory still didn't say anything. Jess reached into his jacket and pulled out a present wrapped in brown paper. "Here, I got you this, but don't open it 'til you're on the train, ok?"

"Ok," Rory said, nodding and taking the present. "Thanks," she said.

"Final boarding call for Hartford, Connecticut," the loudspeaker blared.

"I guess this is it," said Jess.

"Yup," said Rory. "Well, um, I gotta go," she said, starting to walk away.

"Don't I even get a goodbye?" Jess asked, his eyes flashing.

She turned around and walked up to Jess. She looked at him for a moment, then leaned over to kiss his cheek. At the last moment, Jess turned his head, catching her lips with his. The kiss seemed to last forever until Rory pulled away.

"Goodbye, Jess," she said. She turned and ran onto the train.

"Bye, Rory," Jess said to the empty air. He began the long walk home.

When she was seated on the train, Rory was surprised to find a single tear sliding down her cheek. She wiped it away. "This is ridiculous," she said to herself. Just then, her cell phone rang.

"Hello?"

"_Ace! Boy, is it good to hear your voice_," Logan said.

"Hey, you," she said warmly, vigorously wiping her cheek. "What's up?"

"_Well, my dad's taking over things again, so I can come home tomorrow."_

"That's great!" Rory exclaimed. She mustered some enthusiasm. "I can't wait."

"_Now don't forget…I've got an important surprise for you_," Logan said.

"I can only imagine," Rory replied.

"_Ok, well, I gotta go, they're calling me back to the meeting here at the Gazette. I'll see you tomorrow, ok_?"

"Ok," said Rory.

"_Love you_," Logan said.

"I love you too," Rory replied, choking up again.

"_Bye, Ace_." Logan hung up. Rory hung up as well. She sighed, fanning her face, then flopped her hands in her lap. Just then, she remembered the gift. She pulled the brown parcel out of her bag and unwrapped it. Her eyes started welling up again.

"Oh my God," she whispered to herself. She held a red cloth-bound copy of The Fountainhead. She opened the cover and checked the copyright page, and sure enough, it had First Edition printed on it. When she lifted the book to her nose to smell it, two small pieces of paper fell out. She put the book down and picked up the papers. The first was a note from Jess.

_Dear Rory,_

_Looks like the Great Book Hunt has come to an end. Well, I kept my promise. No more funny business. No more big surprises…except one. You know how I feel. My feelings have never been the issue. It's always been you. From the moment I laid eyes on you, I knew you were the one. I promise to never bother you again if you so choose, but for one last time, I'm asking you to look within your heart and decide, truly, if you want to be with me. The decision to be together has always been yours. It's your choice, Rory. Choose wisely._

_Love, Jess_

Her hand trembled as she picked up the second piece of paper. It was a plane ticket to London, departing in three days.

* * *


	11. A CONUNDRUM

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing but my imagination.

* * *

CHAPTER 11: A CONUNDRUM

* * *

"I'm telling you Batman would win," Lorelai said, licking the last of the ice cream off her spoon. 

"No way," scoffed Luke. He collected her dishes and put them in the sink at the diner. "Spiderman could do that web-thing."

"Web-thing? Luke, _come on_. You gotta do better than that. Besides, Batman did that whole martial arts training thingie in the mountains. That totally beats magical buff-ness."

"I agree," Kirk said, coming into the diner.

"Thank you," Lorelai said, as if Kirk's validation proved her point.

"What, you think that since Kirk agrees, _that_ wins your argument? You are so delusional," Luke said.

"Maybe, but it's two to one, and that's all there is to it," Lorelai said triumphantly. "Ask around, I bet everyone here agrees with me." Lorelai stood up, ready to ask the entire diner. Luke grabbed her arm and sat her back down on her chair.

"Oh, no you don't. We are not involving the customers in this," Luke said, a warning in his voice.

"Why not?" Lorelai asked sweetly.

"Because, it's embarrassing. And ridiculous. Kirk, what can I get you?" Luke said, turning his attention to Kirk.

"A menu, please," Kirk responded.

"Kirk, you already have it memorized," Luke said, annoyance in his voice.

"I know, I just don't want you to change the prices on me again. Menu, please."

Luke rolled his eyes and gave Kirk a menu. Kirk opened it, then immediately closed it. "I'll have my usual."

Luke bit back a reply and simply took Kirk's menu and returned to the kitchen.

"Lorelai, I was wondering, do you have a ring-bearer yet?" Kirk asked hopefully.

"Yes, Kirk," Lorelai said, already wary of the next question.

"Because if it doesn't pan out, I mean, if the kid gets stage fright, I do have a sky-blue tuxedo, and an orange one depending on your color scheme," he offered.

"Wow, Kirk, as amazing as that sounds, I'm gonna have to pass," Lorelai said.

"Ok," Kirk said simply. He paused. "Do you have an officiant?"

"Oh don't tell me, you're secretly a minister?" Lorelai asked suspiciously.

"Actually, I still have my internet ordination from… well, it doesn't matter what from," Kirk said.

"Thanks, but no thanks," Luke said, setting Kirk's order on the table.

Unfazed, Kirk tried one last time. "I could be in charge of the wedding favors. I'm very good at wrapping things."

Lorelai thought for a moment, ignoring the look on Luke's face. Suddenly, she lit up. "Can you tie pretty little bows?" she asked.

"I've had some practice," Kirk said nonchalantly. "I have been tying my own shoes for ten years now."

Luke looked confused as he mentally calculated Kirk's age. Lorelai spoke up before he got a chance.

"Perfect!" she shrieked. "Thank you soo much, Kirk. That will be a tremendous help."

Kirk grinned. "Stay right here, I'll go get my sample book. I'll be right back." He sprinted out of the diner. Luke glared at Lorelai. She simply shrugged and took a sip of coffee.

"At least I didn't let him be the flower girl like he asked on Monday," she said. Luke just shook his head and went back into the kitchen.

* * *

Rory walked into the hospital and went straight to Mitchum Huntzberger's room to meet Logan, fresh from his trip. She was confused at the empty room and asked the nearby nurse's station where he was. 

"Oh, honey, they moved him down a floor now that he's doing better," the nurse said kindly. She gave Rory the new room number and Rory headed to the elevator.

When Rory stepped off the elevator, she walked down the hall to find Mitchum's room. She paused at the room right before his. Through the window, she saw Logan playing with a child. She watched him for a moment and then cleared her throat, causing Logan to look up.

"Wow, Mitch, the hospital has done wonders for you. You look forty years younger!" she said with a mischievous smile. When Logan saw her, he broke out into a huge grin.

"Ace, this is my new buddy, Jake. He's been in the room next to my dad for awhile," Logan explained, standing up.

"Yup," confirmed Jake. "That's her, isn't it?" he asked Logan in a stage whisper.

"Shh, don't let her know we've been talking about her," Logan replied. "It might give her a big head."

Jake cocked his head to one side. "It doesn't look too big to me," he decided.

Rory suppressed a laugh.

"Nope, she's perfect," Logan said. He strode over to Rory and kissed her hello.

"Ewwww!" Jake said. "That's gross!"

Logan and Rory laughed. "Hey kid," Logan said, "call me in ten years. You'll have changed your mind by then." Jake just made a face. "Enjoy the Jell-O, dude," Logan said, waving goodbye.

"Thanks," said Jake. "Bye!" He returned to his Jell-O and comic book as Rory and Logan walked back to the elevator.

When they got in, Logan hugged Rory fiercely. "Missed you, Ace," he mumbled into her hair.

"Oh, were you gone?" Rory said airily. "I hardly noticed," she said, grinning evilly.

"Ouch! You watch out, Gilmore, or else you don't get your surprise," Logan warned, nipping her ear.

"Tragedy!" Rory murmured into his lips.

* * *

Rory walked down the sidewalk in Stars Hollow, headed to the gazebo to meet Logan for a picnic. As she walked by Miss Patty's studio, she waved to Miss Patty, who signaled her to wait. Rory paused in front of the window as she watched Patty instruct her students to keep dancing before rushing outside. 

"Oh, baby!" Miss Patty exclaimed, hugging Rory.

"Hi, Patty," Rory said in surprise. "Um, squishing," she pointed out.

"Sorry, honey. Oh, you lucky, lucky girl!" she exclaimed. With that, Patty rushed back into her studio. Rory shook her head and kept walking. She saw Babette and Morey walking from the other direction.

"Hey, Sugar," Babette said as they passed Rory.

"Oh, hi Babette, Morey," Rory said. She kept walking.

"You were cool, baby, I think she couldn't tell," Morey said after they passed Rory.

"Aw, thanks, hon," Babette said.

Rory turned around and watched them walk away. "Freaky," she said to herself. She made her way to the gazebo.

"Surprise!" said Logan. He gestured to the spread on the table.

"Chinese?" Rory asked.

"Yes. I got numbers 4, 6, 17, 28, and 32. The surprise part is that I am actually partaking of one of your four main food groups," Logan said, smiling.

"I see," Rory said, sitting down. "The weirdest thing just happened. When I was walking over here, people were being really strange to me."

"Oh yeah?" Logan said nonchalantly, opening a packet of duck sauce.

"Yeah. Miss Patty called me a lucky girl," Rory said.

"Well, she just knows what a great catch I am. I suppose she saw me sitting here and thought 'what a lucky girl that Rory is; she gets to kiss that handsome, handsome man," Logan said, smirking.

Rory threw a wonton at him. "Cocky, much?" she asked. Logan pulled the crispy bits out of his hair.

She sighed. "It was just weird. Like everyone knew something I didn't," she said, pointedly looking at Logan.

He just shrugged and handed her a pair of chopsticks.

"Oh, I'm stuffed," Rory said, leaning back and patting her stomach.

"Ace, I'm surprised at you. You only had three plates," Logan teased.

"Everyone has their limits," Rory said, laying her chopsticks on the plate. Logan grinned and shook his head. He reached for the takeout bag and emptied it onto the table. A lone fortune cookie fell out.

"Damn, they only gave us one fortune cookie," Logan complained.

"Oy with the poodles, already," Rory said.

"Huh?" asked Logan.

"Nothing," Rory said, waving the comment away.

"Well, you take it," Logan said, offering the fortune cookie.

"Oh, no, I'm stuffed, you take it," Rory protested.

"No, no, I insist," Logan said. "That's why you're lucky, cuz I love you so much I even let you have the lone fortune cookie," he said, leaning back.

"Thank you," Rory said, unwrapping the fortune cookie. She cracked it open.

"What's it say?" Logan asked slyly.

"Lucky Numbers are 8, 3, and 2005. That's weird; that's today, right?" Rory asked.

"How 'bout that?" Logan said. Rory flipped over to the fortune side and read it aloud.

"Rory, will you marry me?" she read. She felt her heart stop. She looked up at Logan. "Wow; you said Rory!"

"I want to be clear," Logan said. He dropped to one knee. Rory looked around and saw townspeople sneaking a glance. Her eyes grew big as she saw Logan open a box. Inside was a gorgeous diamond ring.

"Lorelai Leigh Gilmore, will you marry me?" Logan said in all seriousness.

"Yes!" shouted Babette from across the street. Everyone turned to look at her. "Sorry!" she called. Rory returned her attention to Logan.

"Whaddya say, Ace? Make me the happiest man alive?" he whispered.

"Wow, this is…this is unexpected, and… quick! This is quick! And did you ask my mom? Or my dad? Or Luke, did you ask Luke, cuz you know he's a very dad-like protector here, and - "

"Hey, Ace, shh, relax," Logan said. "Yes, I asked anyone who would potentially kick my ass if I didn't." He searched her face. Rory was still visibly freaking out. "Look, you know, you don't have to answer right away; you can take some time to think about it."

"Ok," Rory said quietly.

"Here," said Logan, placing the ring box in her hand. "Why don't you keep the ring…for safe-keeping."

"Ok," said Rory, staring at the box in her hands.

* * *

As Rory walked home, the box was burning a hole in her pocket. 

"Rory!" she heard a voice scream behind her. She turned around.

"Lane!" she cried. They hugged. "How was the tour?"

"Awesome!" Lane said. "How are you?" she asked excitedly.

"Oh, do I have things to tell _you_!" Rory exclaimed.

"Oh wow," said Lane, slumping down in her seat at Al's Pancakes.

"I know! So should I tell Logan?" Rory asked.

"Definitely not, I mean, unless Jess gave you some STD or something."

"No, no, I just feel guilty," Rory said. "Logan is being so perfect, and the whole Jess thing happened…"

"Let me see the ring again," said Lane. Rory rolled her eyes and pulled out the box. Lane flipped it open and whistled. "Rory, you do realize that this says 'Tiffany,' right?"

"I know," Rory whined.

"I mean, it's very convincing," Lane said. She thought for a moment. "So, when is Jess leaving?"

"Tomorrow," Rory said. She played with the ring.

"How did you leave things with Jess?" asked Lane.

"Well, we said goodbye, but he left that note, remember, and I haven't called him or anything," Rory said.

"So what was it like?" Lane asked.

"What was what like?" Rory countered.

"You know!" Lane said. "Sleeping with Jess! I mean, you do remember that I'm sexually living vicariously through you," she said.

Rory laughed a little. "Well, it was wrong, that's what it was."

"No, I mean what was it _like_?" Lane asked.

"Well…it was very passionate, I think; I don't remember much of it. I think it was kind of hurried and frenzied, you know, like the time I told you about with Dean at Miss Patty's," Rory explained.

"Hm," said Lane, thinking. "How are things with Logan in that department?" she asked mischievously.

Rory smiled, looking down at the ring. "Well, that's passionate too. We can be so in sync, you know?"

Lane gave her a look that said 'no, as a matter of fact I don't know.'

"Well, I mean sometimes it's passionate in an I've-got-to-have-you-right-now way, but sometimes it's more sensual and sweet," Rory explained.

Lane sighed happily, then got down to business. "Ok, so, what we have here is a conundrum. And it's funny how things have reached an ultimatum here."

"For real! What is _up_ with this?" Rory said, sighing. She put the ring back in the box and closed it.

"Ok, let me ask you a few questions," Lane said.

"Ok; shoot."

"Who makes you laugh?" Lane asked.

"Usually my mom," Rory said.

"Ok, let me clue you in here," Lane said. "You answer is either Logan or Jess."

"Oh, right," Rory said, blushing. "Um…I guess I'd have to say Logan."

"Who do you think of when you first wake up?"

"Juan Valdez," Rory answered. Lane gave her a look. "Sorry!"

"That's ok. Legitimate answer. Um…who challenges you to be a better person?" Lane asked.

"I guess both."

"Who makes your blood boil with anger?"

"Jess! The way he- but, I mean, that doesn't mean anything," Rory stammered.

"Uh huh…" Lane said, pausing to come up with her next question.

"Who's your best friend?" Lane asked. Rory simply thought about it. Lane continued.

"Who do you depend on in a pinch?" she asked.

"Logan," Rory replied.

"Ok: seems like we're still torn. But here's your final question. Who do you see yourself growing old with? Who do you want there for all the important moments of your life? Who do you see yourself having children with, sharing a life with…who's your future, Rory?"

Rory thought about it for a split second, then had her epiphany. She knew who she belonged with. The choice was clear.

"Wow, Lane, thanks… you have no idea how much you helped, and I'll be eternally grateful," Rory said, quickly hugging Lane and getting up. "Thanks again! See ya!"

"But wait!" Lane said, running to the door and calling after her. "Who'd you choose?"

* * *

A/N: The next chapter contains the true, original ending. Chapter 13 is the Alternate Ending for the opposing camp. Enjoy! 


	12. RORY'S BIGGEST DECISION

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing but my imagination.

* * *

CHAPTER 12: RORY'S BIGGEST DECISION

* * *

Rory's palms were sweaty as she checked her rearview mirror. 

"Come on, come _on_!" she muttered to the cars in front of her. "Move it!" She checked her watch again.

"Ugh, finally!" she said, pulling into the parking lot. She ran inside.

* * *

Rory scanned the list. "Oh God, they're boarding!" She started toward the escalator. 

"Miss, where's your boarding pass?"

"My what? Oh, crap," Rory said. "Wait!" She reached in her purse to find the ticket and ran to e-check-in.

* * *

"Gate 27… gate 27… there!" Rory said to herself. 

"Rory?" Jess said incredulously. "I never actually thought…wow, you're here!" he said, grabbing her into a big hug. When he went to kiss her, she turned her head. He ended up kissing her cheek, which was salty from tears.

"What, what's wrong?" he asked.

"Look," Rory said, putting one hand in her pocket, the other scrunching her hair. She sighed. "I won't deny that we have a spark, but it's not enough, Jess." She put her hand on her heart. "You will always be the Jess I got to love for awhile, and I'll treasure that memory always, but realistically we both know it wouldn't work." She dropped her hand and looked down.

"Are you sure, Rory?" Jess asked. "I mean, absolutely sure?"

"Yes," Rory said, sniffing. "Your future is in London," she said, gesturing to the plane. "Mine… is here."

"_Final boarding call for flight 4593 to London_."

Rory and Jess shared a long look. Jess turned around and walked away.

"Hey," called Rory. "Don't I even get a goodbye?"

Jess paused, then turned to look at Rory. "Goodbye, Rory," he said, sadly.

Rory watched him walk away, and stayed until the flight attendant closed the door. She wiped her eyes and headed back to her car.

* * *

Rory lifted the front of her dress as she flew up the steps of the Waldorf Astoria. She looked around until she saw the ballroom where the party was. 

"Logan!" she called out. She scanned the crowd.

"Darling, where have you been?" said Finn, coming to greet her. "Let me take your wrap," he said, taking Rory's wrap and then tossing it over his shoulder.

"Hey, do you know where Logan is?" Rory asked breathlessly.

"What?" shouted Finn.

Rory spoke over the music. "Where's Logan?"

"Aren't we chatty tonight. Hmm… oh, look, there he is, love," Finn said, pointing and leading the way.

Rory grinned and tried to walk gracefully over to Logan. His back was to her, and she tapped him on the shoulder.

"Hey, you," he said.

"Yes," said Rory.

"What?" Logan asked, cupping his ear.

"Yes!" screamed Rory.

Logan froze in place. "Yes, as in _the_ yes?"

Rory held up her left hand, which was now adorned with an engagement ring. "Yes!"

Logan picked her up and swung her around. He kissed her repeatedly before stepping back, a foolish grin on his face. "Hey, everybody," he shouted, getting everyone's attention. "She said yes!" The crowd cheered, and they were swarmed with congratulations.

"Let me be the first to congratulate you, mate," Finn said.

"Here here," said Colin. "Now, you know it's customary to let us kiss the bride," he said with an impish grin.

Logan narrowed his eyes. "Don't even think about it…"

* * *

THE END

* * *


	13. ALTERNATE ENDING

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing but my imagination.

**Author's Note:** Obviously, this is the Jess ending. This is, perhaps, the more romantic ending, some might say. At any rate, this one's for the Lit fans!

* * *

ALTERNATE ENDING

* * *

Rory's palms were sweaty as she checked her rearview mirror.

"Come on, come _on_!" she muttered to the cars in front of her. "Move it!" She checked her watch again.

"Ugh, finally!" she said, pulling into the parking lot. She ran inside.

* * *

Rory scanned the list. "Oh God, they're boarding!" She started toward the escalator.

"Miss, where's your boarding pass?"

"My what? Oh, crap," Rory said. "Wait!" She reached in her purse to find the ticket and ran to e-check-in.

* * *

Jess shifted in his seat. It was obvious that Rory wasn't coming; he should have known better.

"Excuse me, sir, is this seat taken?" a woman said.

"It would have been, but…Rory?" Jess said, looking up. He actually smiled.

Rory sat down and tugged on her shirt, looking at him nervously.

"You came!" Jess said, incredulously.

"What can I say? Someone needs to show you around Europe. You really must do it properly," she said in her poshest voice.

There was an excited pause. They both started to speak, but Rory gestured to Jess, indicating that he should go first.

"So…have you ever heard of the Mile High Club?" he asked mischievously.

Rory just gave him a look and pulled out a magazine from the seat in front of her. "Shush, I'm reading my SkyMall."

"Can I borrow it?" asked Jess.

"What, so you can make notes in the margins?" Rory teased.

"No," said Jess, pulling the magazine out of her hands, "so I can do this..." and with that, he kissed her.

* * *

THE (FAKE) END

* * *


End file.
